The sacred Wolf under two moons
by TotallyZen
Summary: Deux ans après avoir sauver le Crépuscule et le monde de la lumière, Link est en quête d'aventure. Celle dans laquelle une mage colérique va l'embarquer semble plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît... Le cri du loup s'entend maintenant sous deux lunes.
1. Chapter 1 : L'appel

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici TotallyZen et sa première fanfic ! Aucuns des personnages (pour l'instant) ne m'appartiennent (même Link, pour mon plus grand malheur). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **The sacred wolf under two moons**

Chapitre 1 : L'appel

Le soleil se couchait.

Ses rayons embrasaient le ciel, transformant l'azur en une mer de flammes. La roche, déjà pourpre, semblait brûler. Du haut d'un apique rocheux, Link observait la scène. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue sous lui.

« Cela va faire plus d'un an maintenant. »

Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, le Héro avait replacé Excalibur dans son socle, dans les ruines du Temple du Temps. Link pensait pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'avant, tranquille, sans monstre, sans complots, sans usurpateur…sans Midona. Il fallait bien l'admettre, les commentaires cyniques et les rires parfois sinistres de la princesse du Crépuscule lui manquaient. Il avait pourtant repris sa vie de chevrier.

Au bout de trois ou quatre mois de ce train-train quotidien dans lequel il se morfondait, il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'était plus fait pour ça.

L'aventure, la curiosité d'aller toujours plus loin, l'excitation des combats...Elles le tenaillaient comme la faim. Il abandonna alors sa tenue de paysan, repris l'épée de Moï et fit ses adieux au village. Iria, dont il savait son amour pour lui, pleura beaucoup. Collin quant à lui, lui souhaita bon voyage.

-N'oublie pas de nous envoyer des souvenirs ! avait-il ajouté.

Depuis, il s'était mis en tête d'explorer chaque recoin du désert Gerudo. D'après Jehd, toujours aussi passionné par l'Histoire, il y avait autrefois un peuple de voleurs constitué uniquement de femmes. Link avait parcouru le désert, bien au-delà de la Tour du Jugement, pour trouver des restes de cette civilisation. Il avait exploré des ruines d'un vieux château, avant de tomber, non sans surprise, sur des représentantes de ce peule mystérieux. Elles n'étaient pas très accueillantes, mais pas hostiles non plus. Le jeune hylien avait beaucoup discuté avec la doyenne : une vielle femme fine, musclée et qui restait vive malgré ses rides profondes et son dos courbé par les ans. Le voyageur l'avait beaucoup appréciée, surtout quand celle-ci lui avait proposé de lui enseigner la magie. Il avait alors enduré un entrainement rude. Très souvent, il finissait allongé dans le sable, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Quand il eut fini d'apprendre auprès de ces femmes guerrières qui restaient fières malgré la déchéance de leur peuple, il était capable de se changer de forme à volonté. Avant de reprendre la route, la doyenne lui avait offert une dague à la lame recourbée et gravée de runes, signe d'appartenance à leur clan. Il avait également reçu des vêtements tissés dans du crin de gyang. Cette bête énorme était d'une endurance monstrueuse, et la crinière de son cou la protégeait du sable et des nuits glaciales du désert.

Par-dessus sa tunique verte, il portait à présent une cape brune lui recouvrant tout le corps, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. L'avant était fermé par des attaches en dents de chauve-souris pourpres -bien plus grosses que les noires. Les épaules étaient doublées de cuir dont les extrémités étaient découpées en bandes fines. Une capuche imitant grossièrement la forme de son bonnet (voir info profil) empêchait le sable d'irriter ses yeux. Le tout était décoré de formes géométriques abstraites ocre et blanches qui lui rappelaient les décorations du château du Crépuscule. Une tunique lui avait été offerte mais il n'osait pas la portée, elle était un peu trop…extravagante…dénudée ? Le jeune hylien n'arrivait pas à croire que ces femmes, qu'il avait à peine connues, lui donnaient autant.

\- Tu as l'esprit libre, libre de toutes contraintes. Je le vois dans tes yeux à l'éclat sauvage…tu me rappelle le temps où notre peuple était craint, et pas mourant comme aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons plus la force de descendre sur les routes pour chercher des hommes dignes de nous donner des filles vigoureuses…et les gens qui parcourent ce désert ne pas nombreux.

La doyenne éclata de rire au visage de Link, soudain écarlate à l'idée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme, nous ne te ferons rien…nous risquerions trop d'y laisser des plumes…mais n'hésite pas à repasser chez nous si tu changes d'avis ! avait-elle ajouté sur un ton séduisant.

« On aurait juré voir Telma…peut-être est-ce une descendante des femmes Gerudos ? » pensa Link en se remémorant son départ du château, il y avait trois mois de cela.

Le voyageur se leva quand le soleil fut presque englouti par l'horizon de sable. Epona s'ébroua à côté de lui, prête à partir. Le jeune homme lui flâna l'encolure avant de prendre les rênes. Il aimait bien marcher un peu après le couchant à pied. L'air frais leur faisait du bien.

Soudain, un flash de lumière apparu dans la nuit naissante. Une tâche de lumière verte, haute comme un cheval, s'était matérialisée devant eux. Link recula, prêt à en découdre. Cependant, la lumière n'émettait aucune aura malveillante. Curieux, le jeune hylien s'approcha, tenant toujours la bride de sa monture. Il toucha du bout des doigts la lumière.

« Quelle étrange matière…On dirait du liquide visqueux…mais en même temps, on dirait quelque chose de complètement éthéré. »

Brusquement, la lumière sembla se solidifier, attrapant le bras du curieux qui fut happé avec sa jument. Il était dans le noir complet. Il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses mains, ou même sentir quoique ce soit autour de lui. La panique lui tordait les intestins.

« Vais-je mourir ? Ou le suis-je déjà ? Dans tous les cas…c'est pathétique, se faire avoir comme ça… »

Brusquement, dans le vide, il entendit une voix. Elle était claire, forte…mais aussi pleine d'espoir, comme si cet appel était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Link se senti ému par cette voix forte qui tremblait d'appréhension. Il voulait savoir d'où elle venait. Au moment où il formula cette pensée, une explosion de lumière retenti.

* * *

Dans l'Académie de magie de Tristain, le plus éminent établissement du continent d'Halkeginia, se déroulait la cérémonie sacrée de l' « Invocation du Familier ». Cette cérémonie déterminerait le potentiel et peut-être l'avenir des jeunes mages rassemblés dans la grande cour. Les incantations se devaient d'être très personnelles, montrant le caractère et les ambitions de chacun. Tout était rigoureusement surveillé par le professeur Colbert, un mage d'âge mûr, chauve, portant une robe s'apparentant à une bure de moine. Il était satisfait. Tout semblait se dérouler sans accrocs. La cours retentissait de cris de joie, de surprise ou de soupirs d'envie.

\- Tout le monde a fini ? demanda le professeur.

\- Non, pas tout le monde ! répondit une jeune fille au teint mat et à la chevelure de feu. Louise n'est pas encore passée, ajouta-t-elle mesquinement à l'intention d'une jeune fille menue qui arborait une longue chevelure rose insolite et un air farouche.

Celle-ci regardait en fronçant les sourcils le familier de la rousse à la poitrine plus que généreuse. Il s'agissait d'un gros lézard écarlate dont le bout de la queue, large comme un bras, brûlait tel un brasier.

\- Tu as vu ? D'après l'éclat de ses écailles et l'intensité de sa flamme, cette salamandre doit provenir du Mont Alska. Une bête rare ! Voilà qui me correspond, moi, Kirche l'Ardente. Alors, quel « magnifique » familier vas-tu nous invoquer ? Ou peut-être…que tu feras tout sauter, comme d'habitude.

Les élèves autour de Louise ricanèrent bêtement. La jeune fille déglutie. Elle faisait moins la fière qu'hier lorsqu'elle avait annoncé, sous le coup de l'agacement, qu'elle invoquerait le plus puissant familier devant Kirche.

« Ressaisi-toi ! Tu ne vas pas leur faire le plaisir de te dégonfler ! Tu peux le prouver ! » pensa-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de déclamer :

« Ô toi mon serviteur qui vit quelque part dans l'Univers !

De tout mon cœur,

Ô familier sacré, le plus beau et le plus puissant,

En mon nom je t'invoque ! »

Les autres élèves furent gênés par cette déclaration un peu originale. Rien ne se passa, mais la jeune fille continua :

« Entends ma voix et viens à moi ! »

Soudain, une lumière vive étincela…avant d'exploser dans un nuage de poussière.

Tout le monde éclata de rire malgré la poussière qui les faisait tousser. Ils s'y attendaient. Quoi de plus normal pour Louise la Zéro, la Nulle ? Mais Montmorency, une jeune fille blonde avec des anglaises, pointa du doigt la fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, abasourdie. Une silhouette…non, deux silhouettes émergeaient de la fumée ! Un toussotement retenti dans le silence soudain. La fumée se dissipa enfin, laissant apparaître quelque chose de complètement insolite.

Une jument alezane délavée (crins blanc-crème) à la robe lustrée s'ébroua, encore étourdie. La bête était puissante, sa haute taille et ses membres forts en témoignaient, mais elle n'émettait que grâce et finesse dans ses courbes nettes et son allure élancée. Un curieux mélange de cheval de trait et de pur-sang.

A côté d'elle, tenant les rênes, une forme encapuchonnée tentait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses deux jambes. L'individu regardait de droite à gauche, essayant de se repérer. Il était totalement perdu. Il n'y avait pas une minute, il marchait dans le désert à la tombée de la nuit et maintenant, il est au-milieu d'une foule de gens habillés bizarrement, en plein jour !

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Les gens autour de lui marmonnaient des choses dans une langue étrange. Il ne comprenait pas, mais d'après leurs intonations, ils étaient méfiants. Mieux valait cacher son visage. Il risquait de les perturber avec ses oreilles. Le voyageur, ne percevant aucune hostilité, tenta de se faire comprendre par des signes. Le professeur s'approcha de lui, un grand bâton tendu vers lui. Avant même que l'hylien ne puisse esquisser un geste, l'homme murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'hylien, puis il ajouta :

\- Pouvez-vous me comprendre ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Avant même que l'adulte ne continue, un rire fusa au travers de la foule.

\- Un roturier, Louise a invoqué un roturier !

\- Si ça se trouve, il est là pour jouer la comédie !

Louise se tourna vers Mr. Colbert, l'implorant du regard.

\- C- ce doit être une erreur ! Laissez-moi réessayer ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Non mademoiselle. Ce rituel est sacré, il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur possible ! Finissez le Contrat s'il-vous-plait.

Link reconnu la voix. Alors c'était elle ? La jeune fille avait l'air encore plus menue et fragile qu'il ne l'avait imaginée ! Il s'avança vers elle. Le jeune homme la dépassait à peine d'une tête ou deux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Est-ce toi qui m'as appelé ? lui dit-il doucement, de peur de l'effrayer.

Louise ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était déconcertée par ce qui lui arrivait…tant pis ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer aux autres !

\- T- tu devrais être reconnaissant ! Ce…ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu recevras une telle faveur d'un noble ! dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme de sa baguette. En mon nom, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière, je fais de toi mon familier !

Puis, sans que Link ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le jeune hylien en tomba à la renverse. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse demander des explications, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras gauche. C'était comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. Quelque chose s'insinua en lui, tentant de prendre le contrôle. La bête en lui gronda, appréciant peu la volonté qui venait s'imposer à elle. Link lutta fermement, s'accrochant à la douleur. Le symbole de la Triforce brilla, inondant son corps de lumière, en même temps que la volonté étrangère se retira. Lorsque que la douleur et la lumière aveuglante cessèrent, il s'était évanoui, sous sa forme de loup.


	2. Chapter 2 : Deux Lunes

**Salut, ici TotallyZen ! Quand j'ai vu le nombre de gens qui avaient lu ce premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, j'étais franchement émue et excitée comme une puce !** **For the no-french** **readers, I thank you a lot. I think when my story will be longer, I will traduce it in English and in Spanish. Don't hesitate to correct me if I am wrong by letting a review, it's always welcome to have some support.**

 **Laissez des commentaires ça peut toujours aider, surtout les débutantes comme moi. Et un grand merci à humancreeper qui m'a fait l'honneur de mettre mon histoire dans ses Story Alerts !** **Thank you very much** **!**

 **Comme le chapitre qui va suivre est un peu court, vous aurez le plaisir d'en lire deux !**

 **(N'hésitez pas non plus à aller sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil !)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Deux Lunes

Le loup ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce chaleureuse. Le tapis sur lequel il était allongé était moelleux. En face de lui, une petite table sur laquelle un miroir et des effets de toilette étaient déposés, et à côté, une petite commode. La seule source de lumière du lieu était un gros chandelier posé sur une table ronde au centre de la pièce.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Le loup tourna sa tête vers la voix qui s'était adressée à lui. La petite fille, Louise, était assise sur un lit à baldaquin, au fond de la chambre. Son visage exprimait une certaine curiosité, mais aussi une certaine déception. Il se leva en grognant, ses muscles protestant à l'effort. L'animal couleur ébène s'avança en titubant. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui, hésitante. Elle le détailla pensivement. Le loup avait une épaisse fourrure le long de la nuque. Une marque argentée étrange ornait son front, ainsi que des lignes sur ses flans noirs. Une boucle d'oreille, un simple anneau, en opale bleue ornait son oreille droite. Elle s'assortissait parfaitement avec les yeux bleu saphir aux reflets améthyste envoutants et à la lueur intelligente de son familier.

-Es-tu un humain ou un loup ?

Link voulait bien répondre, mais il était trop faible pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il avait besoin de repos. Il le fit savoir en baillant ostensiblement, tirant légèrement la langue et dévoilant des crocs luisants. Louise n'insista pas lorsqu'elle le vit se coucher en chien de chasse à ses pieds.

-Réveille-moi au lever du jour, familier, dit-elle en se couchant à son tour.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit avait bien avancé. Incapable de dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilées dans cette forme, Link se leva et sorti silencieusement de la chambre. Sa chaîne cliquetait sur la pierre froide des couloirs silencieux. On entendait parfois des chuchotements ou des bruits d'animaux aux travers des portes qui longeaient les murs. Le loup sorti dans la cour après avoir descendu plusieurs escaliers en colimaçons. Il prit une grande inspiration. L'herbe sous lui avait une bonne odeur…mais complètement différente de celle de la forêt ou de la plaine d'Hyrule. Beaucoup d'odeurs se mélangeaient dans l'air frais, mais il en reconnu une qui le rassura énormément. Le loup noir la suivi jusqu'aux étables. Epona avait été dessellée, pensée et nourrie. Les affaires de Link étaient accrochées à la porte du box, la jument menaçant tous ceux qui osaient essayer de les emmener ailleurs. A la vue de son cavalier, elle baissa son encolure pour coller ses naseaux frémissant de soulagement contre le museau humide de Link. C'était leur façon de se dire bonjours.

-Tout va bien Link ?

\- Mieux que tout à l'heure. Je pourrais reprendre ma forme humaine dans quelques heures…En tout cas, nous ne sommes plus en Hyrule, reprit le jeune hylien.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pire que ça…Regarde le ciel.

Link suivi le regard de sa compagne de voyage. Le ciel nocturne était magnifique…hormis la deuxième lune. Elle était petite, et sa couleur pourpre pâle la rendait lugubre. Si sa jumelle, plus grande et d'un bleu surréel, ne brillait pas si vivement, le Héros du Crépuscule en aurait eu froid dans le dos. La réalité le frappa d'un coup.

Il n'était même plus dans le même monde.

La distance qui le séparait de sa terre natale semblait infranchissable.

« Alors qu'il a suffi de quelques pas pour arriver ici. »

Ce fait n'était si perturbant. Après tout, c'était la même chose qu'avec le Crépuscule…sauf que là, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait un retour possible.

-Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu avec toi ma grande, dit-il en entrant dans le box.


	3. Chapter 3 : Familier ?

Chapitre 3 : Familier ?

Louise fut réveillée par une pichenette sur le front. Elle se leva brusquement. Qui pouvait bien la réveiller de cette manière ? La jeune fille tomba alors nez-à-nez avec un individu encapuchonné, un sourire amusé sortait de l'ombre du tissu.

-Kyaah ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? couina-t-elle en bondissant en arrière, manquant de tomber du lit.

-Mais, c'est toi qui m'avais demandé de te réveiller à l'aube ! dit l'individu en riant.

La jeune fille fixa un moment le jeune homme. Sa voix était calme, posée mais plutôt claire. Une belle voix alto, profonde. Elle évoquait un tout point le loup qu'elle avait invoqué hier.

-C-c-c 'est toi le loup ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Je suis un être humain. Pour être plus précis, cette forme animale est due à une malédiction…ou une bénédiction, cela dépend du point de vue.

Louise poussa un léger soupir. Elle avait espéré…un familier puissant, et elle, elle était la reine de Germania ! La jeune fille sortie de son lit. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour m'habiller ? Je vais être en retard pour le déjeuner.

Ce fut au tour de Link de fixer bêtement la jeune fille. Il recula, un peu gêné.

-T-t-tu veux que je quoi ?

-En tant que familier, tu dois m'obéir ! Un noble, lorsqu'il a un serviteur, ne s'habille et ne se dévêt jamais seul !

Le jeune hylien avait bien envie de la planter là. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'était qui cette petite merdeuse ? Ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'étaient qu'une illusion ? Ceci-dit il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Il ne savait pas de quoi les gens de ce monde étaient capables. Il y avait trop de paramètres inconnus pour qu'il puisse agir comme il l'entendait.

-Met au moins des sous-vêtements, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Je reste un homme, familier ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Louise tiqua au tutoiement employé par le plébéien, mais se plia à sa demande. Elle se changea rapidement alors que son familier avait le dos tourné. Puis, il lui boutonna sa chemise et sa jupe, avec des doigts tremblants d'hésitation et de gêne. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant ! Une fois son uniforme ajusté, Louise attacha sa cape noire, retenue par une énorme broche circulaire gravée d'un pentacle. Link termina de la préparer en lui brossant les cheveux. La couleur insolite de ceux-ci et leur douceur calma un peu la colère naissante du jeune homme, piquant plutôt sa curiosité.

-Suis-moi. Nous allons au réfectoire.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

Le réfectoire était plein à craquer, malgré le fait qu'il soit immense. Des reliefs et des sculptures reposaient le long des murs. Ils représentaient des petites créatures étranges ressemblant à des lutins. Les tables étaient remplies de mets à l'aspect succulent. Rien que l'odeur mettait l'eau à la bouche. Le jeune hylien tira une chaise pour permettre à la jeune fille de s'assoir, puis s'éloigna.

-Où vas-tu comme cela ? demanda Louise.

-Dehors. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du soleil !

Avant même que la jeune aristocrate ne réplique, Link sorti du bâtiment pour aller à l'étable. Epona attendait patiemment. Quand elle le vit, elle déverrouilla sa porte d'un coup de dent sur le loquet et sorti en emportant le sac de provisions. Les deux compagnons s'installèrent tranquillement sur l'herbe au soleil. Epona broutait avidement le tapis vert qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Link savourait un simple morceau de pain grillé avec un fruit de cactus et sirotait du lait de gyang (tout est bon dans le gyang !). Une fois son déjeuner fini, il s'allongea lascivement sur l'herbe, écoutant les oiseaux chanter et les bruits de mastication de sa monture. C'est ainsi que Louise le trouva, au milieu de la cour où elle l'avait invoqué la veille. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, une tige d'herbe dans la bouche, il avait l'air de se contreficher totalement de la colère de son maître.

-Lève-toi familier ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille après ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-Et puis-je savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? dit-il froidement en se levant.

-Que les choses soient claires ma petite dame, je ne suis pas un chien ! Et je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as amené ici ! ajouta-il en donnant une autre pichenette.

Louise le regarda avec effarement. Comment un familier pouvait-il être aussi rude avec son maître ? Même celui qui devait lui jurer protection ne la prenait pas au sérieux ! Des larmes de honte et de frustration perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux roses. Link en fut tout retourné. Il détestait voir les filles pleurer.

-Pleures pas, je ne voulais pas…C'est juste que je me retrouve dans un monde complètement différent sans savoir pourquoi, et j'ai les nerfs en pelote…Discutons calmement quelque part, ok ?

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à une des tables installées dans la cour à côté. Toutes les deuxièmes années étaient dispensés de cours afin de faire plus connaissance avec leur nouveau compagnon. Louise reniflait encore un peu quand Link lui tendit sa gourde de lait. La jeune fille jeta un regard suspicieux sur le récipient, avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Le liquide était sucré et épais, mais surtout très fort.

-C'est du lait de gyang. Un excellant moyen de se réveiller ! Ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Bon, explique-moi d'abord où on est et ce que je fais ici.

\- Nous sommes dans l'Académie de magie du royaume de Tristain, sur le continent d'Halkeginia. Les mages passent par une cérémonie sacrée pendant laquelle on invoque un être, généralement une créature magique, qui nous accompagnera toute notre vie. Elle détermine notre affinité à l'un des éléments du pentacle…et aussi notre puissance, ajouta-t-elle, un peu déçue.

-A vie hein…et…heu, dans cette cérémonie c'est obligé ? En-enfin je veux dire…em-embrasser le familier ? bégaya le jeune hylien, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Hein ?! Euh…oui !

Un petit temps de silence pesa entre les deux jeunes gens. Chacun pensait à ce précieux premier baisé perdu. Finalement, le jeune hylien repris la parole :

-Et donc, en tant que « Familier », je dois te protéger ?

-Oui…mais étant un être humain, je suppose que cela te donne également le statu de serviteur.

-Ou d'esclave, ajouta Link sur un ton sarcastique en levant son bras gauche.

La magicienne regarda avec effarement le bras de son familier. Une chaîne y était attachée. La menotte était large et épaisse, et un reste de chaine, quatre ou cinq maillons, y pendait. Gravées en lettres dorées, les runes du contrat de familier brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Voilà une autre anormalité. Les runes étaient gravées directement sur la peau du familier, et ne se matérialisaient pas en objet comme celui-ci !

-J-je ne comprends pas ! dit-elle, confuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vois bien que ce n'était pas dans tes intentions. Cette chaine n'apparaît que lorsque je me transforme. Depuis que le contrat a été scellé, elle reste en permanence…

-Oui mais…

-J'ai l'habitude ! Autrefois j'ai dû jouer le chien esclave d'une princesse cynique à l'humour plus que noir…c'est juste que maintenant je dois m'occuper d'une gamine.

-Quel manque de respect ! Je suis sûre qu'on a le même âge ! s'exclama louise, vexée.

-Hé, je sais que suis pas grand…grogna Link…mais de là à dire que j'ai quatorze ans…J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi !

-J'ai seize ans !

Le jeune hylien cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Cette petite fille plate comme une limande et haute comme trois pommes avait seize ans ? Et lui qui pensait être le seul à être en « sous-développement »…Il a trouvé pire que lui. Le silence fut brisé par le gloussement de Link, amusé par la tournure étrange de la discussion. Gloussement qui se transforma bien vite en rire à gorge déployée. Ce rire gagna bientôt la jeune aristocrate qui émit un rire plus discret.

-On part déjà sur un meilleur pied ! commenta le jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Je compte sur toi.

-Mon nom est Link…j'ai entendu ta voix, petite Louise, dit-il en lui serrant doucement la main.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? (désolée du retard mais j'ai lu un livre qui m'a fait chialer tellement c'est beau « Wonder » de R.J. PALACIO, je le recommande !)**

 **Bon, vous l'avez tous vu hein ? La derrière réplique très fortement inspirée du manga « A Link to the Past » des éditions Soleil. ..N'empêche, je la trouve trop géniale.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nouveau départ

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme. Louise avait quand même un sacré tempérament : elle s'énervait facilement, mais elle reconnaissait ses erreurs assez rapidement…même si elle n'aimait pas trop avouer qu'elle avait tort. Link, comme à son habitude, l'écoutait se disputer avec ses camarades de classe et lui monter l'Académie. Il n'était pas aussi extraverti que sa « maitresse », il s'était toujours contenté d'observer son entourage, son environnement. Ça lui avait bien servi lorsqu'il avait été traîné de force dans une aventure dangereuse et obscure par Midona. Le jeune hylien ne parlait que pour aller droit au but, et n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments à voix haute.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient fait le tour de l'Académie dans la matinée. Louise les reconduisait dans la cour ou les étudiants avaient exceptionnellement le droit de manger le midi. Link était allé chercher une chaise en plus quand il heurta une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noire avec un tablier blanc. La broche bleu foncé, qui retenait le foulard orange à son cou, s'accordait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux noirs écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Ah ! Excusez-moi monsieur !

\- Non ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

\- Je m'appelle Siesta, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Link. Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Pourrais-tu me dire où je peux trouver une chaise ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celle-ci, répondit la jeune fille en désignant une table vide.

-Merci beaucoup.

Siesta accompagna Link jusqu'à sa table, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent attirer l'attention de la jeune mage, une jeune fille portant une cape marron clair passa devant eux.

-Sir Guiche…Où est-il ?

Le jeune hylien pointa du doigt une table où un jeune homme blond, qu'il avait vu en compagnie de la jeune fille lors de sa ballade nocturne, avec une espèce de taupe géante sur les genoux, discutait avec une autre jeune fille tout aussi blonde, Montmorency. La jeune fille les remercia brièvement avant de partir dans leur direction.

C'est là que les choses dégénérèrent.

Guiche eut de plus en plus de mal à gérer les deux jeunes filles dont la colère allait en grandissant. Finalement, elles partirent, non sans que Montmorency ne lui laisse une délicate marque rouge sur la joue du Don Juan.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veut courir après deux lièvres, commenta simplement le jeune homme devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de la magicienne.

\- Toi ! cria Guiche en pointant sa rose vers le familier. N'as-tu pas honte ! Tu fausses les idées de ces jeunes damoiselles et salis leur honneur ! C'est impardonnable !

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre à la question de la petite. Par malchance tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre…En quoi est-ce ma faute ? répondit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Je te défis, plébéien ! Retrouve-moi dans la cour devant la sacristie !

Louise regarda avec horreur Guiche qui s'éloignait. C'était complètement absurde ! Son familier ne pouvait pas le battre, même avec sa forme de loup ! Elle se précipita après le mage, laissant le jeune hylien seul. Celui-ci soupira, agacé. Il n'avait rien fait et il se prenait tout sur le dos ! Si les nobles d'Hyrule étaient les mêmes, il comprenait l'air blasé de la princesse qui doit les supporter. Comment Midona s'y prenait-elle, maintenant qu'elle avait regagné son trône ? Un petit sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres de Link. Il venait de penser à quelque chose de très amusant…et qui lui calmerait les nerfs.

« Je crois que Midona a plus détint sur moi que je ne voudrais l'admettre. »

* * *

\- Guiche, tu sais très bien que les duels son interdis à l'école ! suppliait Louise.

\- Ce sont les duels entre nobles qui sont interdis, rien n'empêche un duel entre un noble et un plébéien, un familier qui plus est.

\- Mais as-tu déjà vu un mage défier un roturier !

\- Oh~ comme tu insistes ! N'aurais-tu quand même pas des sentiments pour cette chose ?

Louise tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais Link la coupa en arrivant.

\- « Chose » ? N'y vas-tu pas un peu fort ?

\- Es-tu prêt pour ta leçon de bonne manière, roturier ?

Le guerrier ne répondit pas. Il dégaina simplement son épée. L'ombre de sa capuche cachait son regard, mais Guiche pouvait sentir les yeux du familier le transpercer. Il se recula, c'était toujours plus sûr de mettre de la distance entre eux. La foule qui s'était assemblée forma alors un cercle autour d'eux. Louise se retrouvait donc coincée entre Kirche et son amie Tabitha. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses remarqua que la petite à la chevelure courte et bleue ne lisait pas, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle fixait le familier de Louise avec intensité. Kirche le vit aussi.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Expérimenté…Guiche va perdre, dit simplement la jeune fille d'une voix atone.

Louise n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle a dit que Guiche allait perdre ? C'était vrai que l'assurance que Link affichait était rassurante mais…

\- Mon nom est Guiche de Gramont, Guiche le Bronze ! En tant que mage de terre, cette Valkyrie sera ton opposant !

Un pétale se détacha de la rose qu'il tendait. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se changea en soldat féminin de métal. Le jeune hylien se campa en position de combat. Ce n'était même pas la peine de sortir son bouclier. La valkyrie se jeta sur son adversaire avec sa lance. Le coup était adroit : Guiche était le fils d'un ancien grand général, il avait eu quelques cours d'art militaire avant de venir à l'Académie. Le familier esquivait pourtant sans effort coup après coup. Il semblait danser avec grâce. Il était parfaitement détendu dans ses gestes.

\- Esquiver, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je peux encore t'épargner si tu t'excuses !

Link répondit en enfonçant sa lame sous le bras articulé du soldat de bronze, coupant les joints et articulations des deux membres au travers de l'armure vide. Il cloua la marionnette au sol pour ensuite la décapiter froidement. Une exclamation parcourue la foule. Paniqué, le noble invoqua six autres valkyries…qui subirent le même sort. Le jeune hylien était rapide et se servait des attaques de ses adversaires pour les blessés mutuellement. Avant même que quelqu'un su ce qu'il arrivait, Guiche avait l'épée de Link sous la gorge. La lame éraflait légèrement la peau du blondinet effondré.

\- Je peux encore t'épargner si tu t'excuses…annonça d'un ton cynique le jeune hylien.

Sa voix était grave, mais le ton presque enfantin. Cela fit frissonner la foule qui s'était tue. Louise écarquilla les yeux d'effroi…On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à faire la même chose qu'avec les soldats de bronze.

-Cessez cela immédiatement ! cria le professeur Colbert qui courait vers les élèves.

Avant même que Link ne réagisse, sa lame chauffa subitement, au point de se tordre comme si cela avait été du fer blanc. Le jeune homme jeta son arme de surprise. C'était dangereux ! Il avait failli blesser le petit merdeux ! Il se retourna vers le professeur, le jaugea un instant, avant de s'incliner en signe de reddition.

\- Je m'excuse de m'être emporter ainsi. Ma blague est allée un peu trop loin.

\- Effectivement, dit le professeur sur un ton très sévère, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Monsieur Gramont, les duels sont interdis au sein de l'établissement. La prochaine fois, je serais dans l'obligation de contacter vos parents.

Le jeune noble se renfrogna. Ce roturier le menaçait et c'était lui qui se faisait gronder comme un enfant pas sage !

\- Sache qu'au moment même où j'ai dégainé mon épée, j'aurais déjà pu alléger tes épaules du poids encombrant de ta tête vide, gronda le jeune hylien. Un conseil, aie un peu plus d'estime pour les gens qui t'entourent, ça t'évitera de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation. J'espère que tu as compris ta leçon ? ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

La foule s'écarta précipitamment sur son passage. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, les élèves se dispersèrent, laissant une Louise toute hébétée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Link était aussi doué et qu'il pouvait être aussi…effrayant. Pendant un court instant, elle avait cru voir le loup à la place de l'homme.

« Je ne devrais pas juger aux apparences…J'en sais si peu sur lui. »

Link passa l'après-midi à dormir, allongé sur le dos de sa jument. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se prélasser et bailler aux corneilles, il n'allait pas se priver. Surtout que maintenant les petits aristocrates évitaient de l'approcher de trop près.

Le pied !

Toutefois, il était contrarié. L'épée de Moï, celle qui l'a suivie dans sa quête des cristaux d'ombres et de ses amis, était bien amochée. Elle n'était plus utilisable. Le jeune hylien ne savait que penser. Sans épée, c'était comme si il était nu…ou presque.

« J'ai ma dague, mon arc et les autres objets que j'ai obtenus durant mon voyage…et puis il me reste mes crocs. »

Depuis qu'il pouvait changer de forme à volonté, Link considérait la bête comme une part de lui-même. Son instinct s'en était accru, et sa perception aussi…mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la magie. Xanto lui avait prouvé plus qu'explicitement la dangerosité de jouer avec les ombres.

Vers seize heures, Louise vint le chercher. Son regard interrogateur lui promettait une longue nuit.

Elle ferma à clé la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune hylien s'était installé sur une chaise, les jambes en tailleurs.

\- Link…qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? Tu n'es pas noble et pourtant, tu te bats avec la dextérité d'un Chevalier !

\- Seuls les nobles peuvent utiliser la magie…C'est bien ça ?

\- …Ce n'est pas le cas chez toi ?

\- Il fut un temps où beaucoup de gens pratiquaient la magie, mais les études étaient difficiles. Seuls ceux qui avaient la volonté pouvaient devenir Mage. Les Sept Grands Sages étaient très talentueux et avaient des pouvoirs immenses ! Aujourd'hui…ce ne se sont que des légendes. De nombreux mages furent bannis suite à la guerre sanglante qu'ils avaient provoquée. De nos jours les gens sont peu intéressés par cet art complexe et dangereux, d'autant plus que la plupart des écrits l'enseignant ont été perdus. Les quelques que restes de ce savoir est conservé par les familles royales des trois grands peuples d'Hyrule.

\- Hyrule ?

\- C'est mon pays natal.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendus parler d'un tel pays ! Même au sein du Rub al-Khali, il n'existe pas un pays qui fonctionne sans magie, aussi avancée la technologie sois-t-elle !

\- On ne vit pas sans magie, on utilise des artéfacts. Et puis, vos gens du bas peuple le font bien.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un royaume nommé Hyrule. On ne sait pas grand choses des pays au-delà du Sahara, mais on connait au moins leur nom.

\- Ecoute…C'est normal que tu n'aies pas entendu parler d'Hyrule…puisque c'est d'un autre monde dont je te parle. Par exemple chez moi, on n'a qu'une seule lune, bien blanche.

-…Tu te moques de moi !

\- Tu es magiciennes et tu ne crois pas en l'existence d'un autre monde ? rit le jeune homme.

\- Je demanderai au professeur demain. Gare à toi si tu m'as menti !

Link soupira. Enfin, il fallait s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait de se retrouver dans l' « ombre d'Hyrule » lui avait semblé normal. Il avait quand même eu du mal à avaler la pilule.

\- Bon, dis-moi franchement, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je ne t'invoque ?

\- Chevrier. Je vivais dans la région de Latouane, la plus reculée d'Hyrule.

\- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es aussi doué.

\- Il y avait un bretteur qui s'était installé au village. Il m'a appris les rudiments…et puis j'ai été embarqué dans une histoire abracadabrante où j'ai dû combattre contre des monstres pour sauver les enfants du village.

Louise ne dit rien. Elle était pendue aux lèvres de son familier qui se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Il raconta le récit de ces aventures avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé. Il évita cependant de parler de la Triforce, jugeant que cela risquait d'être dangereux. Quand Link eut finit, il était minuit passé. Louise commençait à tomber de sommeil. Le jeune homme la souleva, l'allongea sur le lit et la couvrit des draps après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa cape. Installé depuis sa chaise, Link regardait Louise dormir paisiblement. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien. En fait, il ne s'était jamais aperçu du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Personne, à part Midona, ne savait ce par quoi il était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, risqué. Pour une certaine raison, le jeune héro était persuadé que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Même les amis de Moï, ou Zelda.

Pourtant, même si elle ne l'avait pas cru en ce qui concernait de venir d'un autre monde, Louise l'avait écouté sans rien dire, s'abreuvant des récits de ses péripéties.

« C'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle aventure. »


	5. Chapter 5 : Zéro

**Chapitre 5 : Zéro**

Une truffe humide vint taquiner le visage endormi de la petite aristocrate. La jeune fille se retourna : elle n'avait pas envie de se lever ! Soudain, un poids désagréable se posa sur son ventre tandis qu'une langue insistante attaqua ses joues sans ménagement. Louise se leva brusquement. Un gros loup noir allongé sur ses jambes la regardait, un éclat malicieux dans le regard montrant que ses babines retroussées n'étaient qu'un sourire moqueur.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, grogna-t-elle.

Le loup s'écarta tandis que Louise se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle ressorti, Link avait repris sa forme normale. Il lui mit sa chemise, sa jupe, puis la coiffa avant d'accompagner la jeune fille aux cours. Pendant leur trajet vers la salle de cours, Louise semblait nerveuse. Link sentait son stress. Devait-elle passer une épreuve ? Il changea alors de forme et glissa tête sous la main moite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci enroula ses doigts fins autours des longs poils de son cou.

\- Tu es plus imposant sous cette forme, commenta la magicienne.

Le loup grogna, un peu vexé. S'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ses deux dernières années, Link avait gagné en puissance et en taille dans sa forme bestiale. Sa tête arrivait à la taille, juste au-dessus des hanches, de sa « maîtresse ». Elle pourrait monter sur son dos qu'il ne serait pas plus gêné que si cela avait été Midona dans sa forme lutine. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à l'amphithéâtre. Le jeune hylien n'avait jamais vu de pièce aussi étrange. De longues marches en léger arc-de-cercle montaient sur le mur du fond, en face d'un large bureau placé devant une énorme plaque d'ardoise. Louise monta tout en haut des marches et s'installa à sa place attitrée. Le loup se coucha à ses pieds, sous le bureau. Le cours fut très intéressant. Tristain était un petit pays, avec une armée qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec celles de leurs voisins : l'Empire de Germania et celui de Gallia. Le royaume gardait son autonomie et sa neutralité grâce à l'Académie de Magie, réputée pour être la meilleure de tout le continent, en rivalité avec celle du royaume de Roma, siège de la Religion de Brimir.

« Il faudra que je demande quel-est ce fameux Brimir. Est-ce un envoyé des déesses, comme Dame Hylia ? Où est-ce le Dieu qui a créé ce monde ? »

Le professeur, une femme corpulente portant chapeau aussi pointu que celui de Skull-Kid, passa au cours pratique.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons finis notre petit récapitulatif sur la situation, passons au vif du sujet. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer les éléments du pentacle ?

\- La terre, le feu, l'eau, le vent et le Voïd, répondit Kirche avec assurance.

-Bien, bien. Sachez cependant qu'il est inutile de mentionner le cinquième élément : il n'y a plus d'utilisateur du Voïd depuis plus de six mille ans.

\- Mais, madame Chevreuse, cela reste un élément du pentacle…Le plus puissant !

\- Certes, certes. Cependant, il est inutile de s'extasier sur une légende, cela ne vous permettra pas de construire des barrages ou d'empêcher des affaissements de terrains.

Link écouta attentivement. Dans ce monde, la magie était prépondérante à la technologie. Elle était presque utilisée dans la vie de tous les jours, enfin…surtout les nobles. La magie de la terre était utilisée dans la construction, la prévention de catastrophe naturelle et bien d'autres encore. Madame Chevreuse était un mage Triangle : elle pouvait combiner trois éléments à la fois en un seul sort. Elle en était très fière, même si les élèves étaient déçus que son alchimie ne pouvait pas transformer le plomb en or, une capacité de mage Square.

-Maintenant que je vous en ai fait la démonstration…Mademoiselle de La Vallière, venez donc à mon bureau pour essayer.

Une exclamation de protestation empli la salle. Les élèves tentèrent de faire changer d'avis le professeur, d'autres s'éclipsèrent en douce, mais rien n'y fit. Louise s'avança d'un pas assuré- enfin, qui se voulait de l'être- vers le bureau du professeur qui lui tendis trois petites pierres de plombs.

\- Penses très fort au métal que tu souhaites.

La petite magicienne se concentra, pointant sa baguette sur les pierres. Celles-ci se mirent à briller doucement. Le sort se déroulait sans problème puis…un flash de lumière et une explosion retentissante laissa la pièce dans un piteux état. Les tables les plus proches étaient en morceaux carbonisés, les murs étaient couverts de charbon…et Louise se tenait au milieu de ce bazar, les vêtements déchirés et sa baguette brisées, devant un professeur dans les vapes.

\- …J'ai fait juste une petite erreur.

\- Tu fais toujours des erreurs ! cria un élève.

\- Ça finis tout le temps comme ça ! Louise le Zéro !

Les insultes fusèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement menaçant emplisse la salle. Le loup se tenait sur le bureau de Louise, surplombant le reste des élèves. Ses babines étaient retroussées, dévoilant des crocs luisants et coupants comme des rasoirs. Il aboya agressivement, faisant fuir les occupants de la salle. Quand ils furent tous partis, Link reprit sa forme humaine et rejoignit la petite magicienne. Il posa une main sur ses frêles épaules et ne dit rien. Parfois, ne rien dire vaut mieux que toutes les consolations.

\- Je vais me changer, dit-elle en s'éloignant, son familier sur ses talons.

Cette fois, le jeune hylien resta devant la porte. Attendant sagement que sa maîtresse aie fini de se changer. Ensuite, ils partirent pour le bureau du directeur, au sommet de la tour de l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte à double battant, elle donna trois coups fermes. Une voix un peu chevrotante les invita à entrer. Un vieil homme les attendait. Il avait une longue chevelure blanche qui se confondait avec sa barbe qui touchait le sol. Malgré les rides qui marquaient son visage, son regard était pétillant de malice.

\- Mademoiselle de La Vallière, je vous ai appelée pour deux choses. La première : vos parents ne seront pas au courant pour aujourd'hui. En guise de punition, vous devrez nettoyer la salle que vous avez saccagée.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- La deuxième : il faudrait que vous appreniez à contrôler votre familier. Son attitude risquerait de nous poser des problèmes plus tard.

Louise soupira de soulagement. Elle avait imaginé pire ! Puisqu'elle était en présence du directeur, autant en profiter :

\- Monsieur le directeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce possible…d'invoquer des choses d'un autre monde ?

\- Et bien…oui, cela est déjà arrivé par le passé…dit-il après un temps de réflexion. Mais c'étaient des expériences où les résultats étaient involontaires le plus souvent…Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh…En réalité, mon familier m'a déclaré hier soir venir d'un autre monde. Je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi.

Le directeur se leva brusquement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un familier humain qui viendrait d'un autre monde ?! Le vieil homme se dirigea prestement vers le plus jeune.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

-…Montrez-moi vos runes de familier s'il-vous-plaît.

Link hésita. Il savait que ses runes n'étaient pas normales…d'autant que s'était embarrassant de montrer son entrave. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Finalement, le jeune homme tendit son bras gauche. Le directeur écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la chaîne gravée de runes attachée au poignet du familier. Ceci dit, cela expliquait en partie le caractère peu docile du jeune homme. Les familiers ont une forte affinité avec leur maître, une « âme sœur » en quelque sorte. Un sort à l'intérieur des runes permettaient aux créatures arrachées à leur milieu naturel de s'adapter extrêmement vite à leur nouvelle situation, ce qui les rendaient dociles rapidement. Les runes n'étant pas gravées à même la peau, le charme n'avait quasiment aucun effet, surtout que le familier était un humanoïde. Le directeur n'avait jamais vu de runes pareilles. Elles dépendaient du mage, de son élément et de son familier : il y avait toujours des ressemblances entre les runes qui délivraient un message concernant le lien qui unissait le mage à son partenaire, ainsi que les capacités que ce dernier acquérait. On pouvait toujours distinguer ces ressemblances au premier coup d'œil.

Celles du jeune hylien ne se rapprochaient d'aucun standard.

\- Laissez-moi prendre des notes je vous prie. J'aimerais étudier ces runes.

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

Une fois que le directeur eut fini de recopier les runes, il autorisa les deux jeunes gens à disposer.

\- Alors tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde…

Link de répondit pas. Il s'avait que ce n'était pas une question. Par contre il y en avait une qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu as toujours des problèmes de ce genre avec ta magie ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ne t'énerves pas…Je trouve qu'ils ont été injustes avec toi…Je veux dire, t'as bien réussi à m'invoquer non ?

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est encore un raté. Le directeur Osmond l'a dit. Les objets d'autres mondes ont été invoqués lors d'expériences.

Le jeune bretteur regarda avec compassion la jeune fille. Un peu plus et elle se mettait à pleurer ! Cela n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours.

\- Dis…Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit lors de mon invocation ?

\- Hein ?

\- « Entends ma voix et viens à moi »…Et bien…je suis là maintenant. Ce n'était pas un raté, dit-il en tirant légèrement sa capuche pour cacher ses joues rosies par l'embarra.

Louise se souvint alors de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Link le lendemain de leur rencontre.

« Alors il m'avait vraiment entendue ? »

La jeune fille accéléra. Elle ne voulait pas que son familier voie ses joues rouges pivoines et son sourire victorieux déformé par l'envie de pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le mal du pays

**Chapitre 6 : Mal du pays.**

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la salle de classe. Il y avait encore une odeur de bois carbonisé. Les murs et le sol présentaient des taches noires qui se révèleraient difficiles à enlever…sans oublier les débris de meubles qui gênaient le nettoyage.

\- Cela va prendre des heures pour tout nettoyer ! gémis la jeune fille.

\- Louise, où est-ce que vous vous débarrassez du matériel endommagé ?

\- C'est juste en face, derrière le cabanon abandonné que l'on voit depuis la fenêtre.

Link ouvrit en grand la fenêtre que lui désignait la jeune fille et sorti un boomerang insolite. Il était dans les tons blanc et vert, au centre, une pierre rubis taillée en forme de losange était cerclée d'or. L'une des extrémités rappelait l'aile d'un oiseau.

\- Ecarte-toi, ça risque d'être un peu dangereux, dit-il en levant son bras en direction des débris.

Le jeune hylien se concentra. Le pouvoir de la fée des vents fonctionnait toujours dans ce monde. Link eut un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le tourbillon se former autour de l'aile du boomerang. Avec précision, il lança son artéfact magique sur les débris, les emportant à l'extérieur dans le tourbillon. Ils furent déposés près du cabanon, sans que les deux punis de corvée aient eut à se fatiguer. Louise en était bouche bée.

\- Mais…c'était quoi ? Tu disais que tu n'utilisais pas la magie !

\- C'est un artéfact…Et entre nous, personne ne nous a interdit d'utiliser un objet magique, non ?

Le familier l'avait dit sur un ton d'enfant farceur, accompagné d'un sourire espiègle. La jeune aristocrate avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un lutin. Ces créatures qui adoraient faire des tours aux habitants les nuits d'automne, pullulaient dans sa région. Elle soupira, vaincue. De toute façon, cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. Grâce à cela, ils purent finir de nettoyer un peu avant midi.

\- Finalement, on aura le temps, dit Louise avec contentement.

\- Le temps de quoi ?

\- D'aller acheter des affaires, je ne vais pas te laisser macérer dans les mêmes vêtements à longueur de journées ! Et un épéiste sans épée, c'est ridicule.

Link se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'étable. Il était excité comme un gamin qui va dans la forêt pour la première fois. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur ! Siesta était entrain de gâter Epona avec une bonne grosse carotte.

\- Oh, tu vas sortir ?

Déjà plongé dans ses préparatifs, le Héro anonyme se contenta de répondre d'un simple hochement de tête accompagné de son fameux « hum », affirmatif. Alors qu'il avait presque terminé, Siesta l'interrompit. La servante semblait un peu abattue.

\- Dis-moi, Link…Comment fais-tu pour te dresser contre les nobles ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de noble ou pas…répondit Link en se frottant la nuque, troublé par sa question. C'est une question de respect. J'ai l'habitude du mépris des gens qui ne jugent que sur l'apparence. J'ai juste fait en sorte de leur prouver le contraire.

\- Mais…comment ?

\- Du courage. De la confiance en soi et en ceux qui croient en toi…Tu n'es pas toute seule, tu trouveras toujours le courage dont tu as besoin.

-…Merci. Je serais plus courageuse dorénavant.

Link songeait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, alors que celle-ci s'en allait. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« J'irai la voir quand je serais rentré des courses. »

Louise l'attendait devant la grande porte. Les panneaux de bois étaient énormes. C'était forcément par magie que l'on devait l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme remarqua que la jeune fille avait changé de vêtements. Elle portait à présent une jolie robe bleu marine arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des collants noirs, des bottines en cuirs bordés de fourrure et un châle de laine rose pastel. Link trouvait cela étrange…mais moins que l'uniforme. Il aida sa maitresse à monter en selle et parti au petit trot. Au loin, une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu les observait avec curiosité.

* * *

Kirche se précipita dans la chambre de Tabitha en gesticulant et articulant des mots à toute vitesse. La frêle jeune fille aux cheveux bleus continuait de lire sans rien entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le sort de silence de la pièce quand Kirche semblait être arrivée à la partie importante de son quasi monologue :

-…Il faut que tu me prêtes ton familier pour suivre Louise ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me devance !

La petite fille soupira sans pourtant rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Son amie passionnée par la gent masculine ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : s'attirer l'attention du familier de Louise. Ceci-dit, elle-même était assez curieuse. C'était un vétéran, comme elle, et pourtant il n'était pas mage. Aussi, elle ne fit pas d'histoire et appela Sylphe, un dragon Ryme, une rareté parmi les créatures magiques.

* * *

Link regardait avec émerveillement la plaine autour d'eux. Il voyait des fleurs semblables à celles de son monde, d'autres, complètement inconnues. Il en était de même pour les oiseaux. Les insectes par contre, étaient apparemment universels, identiques à ceux qui grouillaient dans la maison de l'étrange petite Machaon. Le jeune hylien respira un grand coup, remplissant ses poumons d'un air qui semblait nouveau. Louise assise en amazone devant son familier, souriait de satisfaction. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller en ville pour acheter des choses qui étaient fournies directement par l'établissement, et le peu d'évènements qui s'y produisaient ne nécessitaient pas une garde-robe très diversifiée. Elle était aussi agréablement surprise par la démarche légère de la monture de Link, pourtant assez imposante.

\- Comment s'appelle ton cheval ?

\- Epona.

\- C'est une bonne jument…c'est une race pure ?

\- Non…mais elle très bien comme ça.

Sachant qu'on parlait d'elle, Epona parti dans un grand galop effréné dans les rires de son cavalier et le cri de surprise de sa passagère supplémentaire. Ils filèrent comme le vent jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. La jument se mis tranquillement au pas en approchant de l'entrée de la ville. L'activité était débordante dans l'allée principale. Link mit pied à terre, laissant Louise sur la selle par sécurité. Suivant les directives de la jeune fille, ils arrivèrent devant un immense magasin de vêtements. Le jeune hylien en resta bouche bée…Il n'avait jamais vu de magasin aussi grand ! Il n'osait pas regarder les prix des marchandises qui semblaient au-delà de sa compréhension d'ancien chevrier et d'aventurier fauché. Là-bas, ils choisirent deux ou trois tenues de tous les jours, composées de hauts en cotons dans les tons blanc et vert et des pantalons de toile. Louise insista pour qu'il ait au moins une tenue d'occasion qu'il portera lors de rencontre avec d'autres nobles et lors de fêtes. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche à jabot. Les manches étaient brodées de vert émeraude ainsi que les bords du col et autour des attaches des boutons. Ceux-ci étaient en argent ciselé, représentant les deux lunes. Avec cela, il y avait un pantalon droit en velours d'un vert si foncé qu'il en était presque noir.

\- Cela vous fera 200 pièces d'or.

Louise grimaça à l'annonce platonique du caissier. Cela était un peu cher par rapport au budget qu'elle avait. Ses parents ne lui donnaient que le strict nécessaire en termes d'argent de poche. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas franchement besoin de faire les courses.

\- Tenez, dit-elle en sortant à contrecœur des pièces en or frappées à l'emblème du royaume de Tristain.

Link regarda avec intérêt l'échange. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Louise les emmena dans un grand restaurant. Des lustres en cristal énormes pendaient au plafond. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint rouge. Les tables étaient présentées avec des nappes blanches brodées et des petits vases de porcelaine contenant une ou deux fleur délicate. Link entra dans l'établissement, mal assuré. Ça aussi, il n'en avait jamais vu, et dire qu'il connaît la capitale d'Hyrule par cœur était un euphémisme. Les garçons du restaurant le regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Il ne pourrait garder sa capuche sur la tête. Le jeune homme attira l'attention de la jeune fille en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Louise, je crois que je vais manger dehors. Il me reste des réserves dans mon sac…Bon appétit.

Il s'éloigna avant que sa maitresse ne puisse contester. Le jeune hylien mangea tranquillement son repas frugal à côté de sa monture en attendant Louise. Celle-ci revint au bout d'une heure ou deux.

\- C'est cher pour ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression d'avoir payé pour la décoration plus que pour la cuisine, râla-t-elle en descendant les marches du perron. Tu aurais pu m'aider à payer, ajoute-t-elle en désignant la bourse qui pendait de la ceinture de Link.

\- Je doute que cela ne soit possible, répondit-il en sortant une pierre hexagonale de couleur verte.

-U-u-une EMERAUDE ! s'exclama Louise avec des yeux ronds.

\- Non, c'est juste un cristal que l'on trouve un peu partout chez moi. On appelle ça un Rubis. C'est la base de notre monnaie. En fonction de leur couleur ils valent plus ou moins de Rubis vert, comme celui-ci.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de déception. On dirait vraiment une pierre précieuse quand même. Il faudra qu'elle en montre une au professeur Colbert.

\- C'est absurde quand même, utiliser des pierres comme monnaie.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt du gâchis d'utiliser des minerais aussi utiles pour quelque chose de si peu essentiel.

Essentiel... Du point de vue d'un chevrier qui vit de peu et d'un aventurier qui doit presque tout faire par lui-même, le cours de la monnaie était, en effet, quelque chose de futile.

\- Utiles, dans quels usages ?

\- Le cuivre pour les maisons et le système d'irrigation, l'argent et l'or ont des propriétés magiques et physiques non négligeables. Une seule de tes pièces d'or vaudrait une demi-fortune dans mon pays.

La petite magicienne fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue par les paroles d'un épéiste sur les routes, ignorant de la vie mondaine et des préoccupations économiques. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait y aller un jour…

\- Allons te chercher une épée, et on rentre immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes partirent dans une zone moins fréquentée. Les rues devinrent plus étroites, les maisons à la peinture terne et écailleuse plongeaient les ruelles dans leur ombre. Cela ne rendait pourtant pas l'ambiance du quartier oppressante. C'était juste un coin tranquille. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une armurerie modeste dont l'enseigne menaçait de tomber comme une enclume sur la tête des lèche-vitrines. Une petite clochette à moitié rouillée tinta tant bien que mal quand ils ouvrirent la porte. L'intérieur avait bien meilleure allure que la façade décrépie. Les armes étaient classées par catégories : arme de jet, de corps à corps, boulet, projectile, lames…Toutes étaient soigneusement mises en valeur sur les murs et derrière le comptoir ou se tenait un bonhomme un peu maigrichon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est pas un endroit pour les mômes ici.

\- Je cherche une arme de bonne qualité pour mon servant. C'est un bon bretteur.

L'armurier regarda le jeune hylien d'un œil suspicieux, avant de sourire de façon toute sauf sincère.

\- J'ai tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut ! Je vous amène la dernière beauté arrivée. Une vraie merveille !

Le bonhomme revient avec une épée à deux mains, à la lame large qui s'affinait en allant vers la pointe, comme une lance. Elle était recouverte d'or du pommeau à la pointe. Un rubis ornait le centre de la garde.

-Oh ! Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Louise, charmée.

\- 20 000 pièces d'or et elle est à vous !

La jeune fille grinça des dents. C'était bien plus que son budget. Alors qu'elle essayait de faire descendre le prix, Link examinait le reste de la marchandise. Il nota quelques défauts par-ci par-là, mais rien de défectueux. Son regard fut attiré par un tonneau remplit de vieilles armes. Certaines étaient plutôt insolites, dont une étrange épée qui plut tout de suite au jeune bretteur. C'était un mélange entre une épée bâtarde et un sabre gérudo. La lame n'avait qu'un seul tranchant et arrivait au niveau des hanches de l'hylien quand celle-ci avait sa pointe au sol. La garde était étrange : elle ne protégeait pas vraiment la main et une partie semblait mobile.

-Louise, appela-t-il en désignant l'épée qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Tu veux ce vieux bâton de fer rouillé ?! s'indigna Louise. Je ne suis pas si pauvre à ce point !

Un soupir exaspéré du familier eut tôt fait de conclure la discussion. Le jeune pouvait être plus têtu qu'un gorron quand il s'y mettait.

Ils furent rentrés à l'Académie quand la nuit allait tomber. Le jeune homme accompagna la petite magicienne jusqu'à la cantine, puis parti s'occuper d'Epona. Quand il l'eut déharnachée, pensée, remplit son abreuvoir et donné sa ration de foin, il alla faire un tour en cuisine. Il songeait à emprunter quelques outils d'entretien pour refaire une seconde jeunesse à son épée nouvellement acquise.

« J'espère que j'arriverais à voir Siesta. »

Les servants et les cuistots l'accueillirent à bras ouvert.

\- Alors, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle à ce que je vois ! Tu disposes de mes aiguisoirs à volonté !

Link le remercia d'un sourire. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la servante brune, mais elle semblait absente.

\- Tu cherches Siesta ?

\- Hum…

\- …Elle ne t'as rien dit, hein…

Le Héros du Crépuscule fronça les sourcils. Il sentait venir les ennuis. A force d'avoir été traîné dans des situations avec de la merde jusqu'au cou, il avait développé une sorte de radar à problèmes. Et il marchait à plein régime en ce moment.

\- Le Compte de La Motte a vu Siesta lors d'une de ses visites pour délivrer des messages de la capitale. Il a insisté pour l'acheter…Malheureusement, il est connu pour ses penchants…un peu violents au lit quand sa femme n'est pas là.

\- Il paraît qu'il utilise des filtres d'amour très puissants et que ses maîtresses en deviennent folles, renchérit un autre.

\- C'est bien triste tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? C'est pas comme s'il pouvait vaincre un mage triangle ! Pas vrai Link…Link ?

* * *

Dans la nuit calme qui régnait autour de la résidence du Compte, on pouvait entendre les cliquetis d'une chaine. Une ombre se glissa le long des murs avant de bondir jusqu'à une fenêtre négligemment ouverte. Le couloir était à peine éclairé par quelques bougies le long des murs, plongeant les lieux dans une atmosphère lugubre. Des effluves de mâle en rut et des femmes droguées emplissaient l'air. L'odorat sensible du prédateur était assailli par cet air malsain et forçait Link à imaginer ce qui se passait ici la nuit. Malgré la nausée, il réussit à détecter l'odeur de la servante. Elle semblait bien se porter…pour l'instant.

« On dirait qu'il y a un sous-sol…une grotte souterraine. »

Son intuition se révéla juste. Derrière une grande porte à double battants, des escaliers descendaient dans les profondeurs de la demeure. Le loup arriva dans une immense salle d'eau. Les murs de la grotte avaient été polis et recouverts de dorures. Le plafond vouté supportait de gigantesques chandeliers en argent, qui pendaient comme des stalactites. Au centre, un bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Link aperçu la silhouette de Siesta derrière les vapeurs. Caché derrière une statue d'éphèbe, il reprit sa forme normale.

\- Pst ! Siesta !

\- L-Link ?!

\- Shhh ! Pas si fort ! chuchota-t-il.

Siesta se tint aux aguets, écoutant attentivement les paroles du jeune homme. Suivant ses instructions, elle se rhabilla et monta silencieusement les marches. Devant la porte, elle attendit que Link se montre mais il lui dit :

\- A partir de maintenant tu suivras le loup. Fais le moins de bruit possible. En cas de problème, cours à l'Académie et laisse-le s'occuper du reste ok ?

La bête qui apparue devant elle était énorme. N'importe qui aurait fait un infarctus ou s'évanouirait la bave aux lèvres…mais Siesta n'avait pas peur. Les yeux de l'animal étaient remplis d'inquiétude à son égard. Elle le suivit discrètement dans le couloir. Le loup s'arrêta devant une fenêtre ouverte, avant de sauter.

\- Saute, je te rattrape, chuchota soudainement Link.

Siesta pris son courage à deux mains et sauta à son tour. Elle fut rattrapée par deux bras fins mais musclés, cependant, aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le loup. Celui-ci la regarda avec amusement avant de l'entraîner brusquement dans les fourrés. Il sembla écouter quelque chose puis fit signe d'avancer. Ils progressèrent lentement, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'un garde passait près d'eux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils sortirent du domaine. Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée. Des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre. Des chiens noirs ailés apparurent derrière les deux fugitifs. Le loup fit volte-face, tandis que la servante s'enfuyait à toutes jambes…

Quand le Compte fut arrivé sur les lieux, alors qu'il s'attendait à regret, à ce que les Kerberos maigres et hargneux n'aient abîmés la jeune fille, tout ce qu'il vit était un massacre sanglant. Au milieu des cadavres des canidés réputés pour êtres parmi les plus agressifs, se tenait fièrement sur ses longues pattes musclées, un loup. Celui-ci fixa longuement l'homme avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui.

\- Link !

A l'entente de son nom, la bête renonça à sauter sur la gorge de l'aristocrate décadent. Louise, accompagnée du professeur Colbert, arrivait plein galop dans leur direction.

\- Link ! Tout va bien ?

Elle était folle d'inquiétude lorsque les cuistots lui avaient annoncé complétement paniqués que son familier était parti secourir une servante. Elle avait eu mal au ventre tellement elle avait peur. Devant le carnage devant elle, Louise fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

\- C-c'est votre familier ?! s'exclama le Compte rouge de colère. Etes-vous seulement consciente de ce que cela va vous coûter ? hurla-t-il.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, tenta de raisonner le professeur. Son familier est un peu particulier et il nous est très difficile de prévoir ses réactions…

\- Taisez-vous ! Ma petite tu vas…

Une dague sous sa gorge l'empêcha de finir.

\- Elle va quoi ? Boire un de tes aphrodisiaques pour qu'elle soit bien sage dans ton lit à la place de Siesta ? dit froidement Link. Approche ne serait-ce que d'un mètre de Siesta ou de Louise et je peux s'assurer que je te donnerais un traitement pour tes pulsions d'animal sous-développé…définitif, ajouta-t-il en abaissant sa lame au niveau de l'entre-jambe du noble.

Le jeune bretteur s'éloigna du Compte qui s'effondrait avant de se transformer en loup. Il s'approcha de sa maitresse qui eut un mouvement de recul. Le loup s'arrêta, penaud. Il partit alors devant pour les attendre devant le bureau du directeur. Link se laissa faire lorsque les gardes lui confisquèrent ses armes et le conduisirent en cellule, sous la bibliothèque.

Il fut prévu que le familier de Louise reste trois jours en prison, histoire qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il réfléchisse sur ses actes. Le Héros, celui qui a sauvé deux mondes de leur destruction, en prison…Pourquoi ? Pour avoir sauvé une jeune fille d'un aristocrate décadent.

« Midona ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de rire si elle me voyait. »

Cette pénombre, illuminée par une toute petite fenêtre munie d'un barreau en son centre, le renvoyait à cet instant où il s'était réveillé dans les cachots abandonnés du château d'Hyrule. Il était perdu, sans aucun repère et même plus humain. Il se rappelle de l'angoisse qui lui tordait les boyaux. Ici, seul dans cette cellule, les émotions qu'il avait ignorées refirent surface. Son cœur en était si lourd. La tristesse, l'incertitude, l'incompréhension et surtout…le manque. Link regrettait cette lune seule, blanche et qui semblait veiller sur les peuples d'Hyrule. Il regrettait sa langue natale avec ses sonorités fluides et dont les mots semblaient couler sur la langue comme une source joyeuse. Il regrettait même ses chèvres, qu'il avait pourtant laissées pour partir à l'aventure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu un attachement particulier envers son village ou un lieu précis de son pays, le jeune hylien avait le mal du pays.

« Ai-je ne serait-ce qu'un endroit où revenir ? »

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas une petite maison dans les bois creusée dans un vieil arbre centenaire avec un écriteau : « Chez Link ». Il y avait le même ciel, les mêmes nuages cotonneux, mais la terre en dessous ne lui laissait rien à quoi se raccrocher: aucun repère, même leurs valeurs ne correspondaient pas. Il était complétement seul. C'était trop à encaisser…

Même pour un Héros.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Princesse et voleur

**Désolée pour ce petit contretemps. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le chapitre 3 a été publié à la place du 7.**

 **Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de mon retard dans la publication de nouveaux chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste que je suis en plein milieu des examens. Je souhaiterai m'avancer d'avantage dans les chapitres avant d'en publier d'avantage. Ce sera probablement durant la semaine qui vient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Princesse et voleur**

Louise mis un bout de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des cadavres. Même si ce n'était que des animaux, cela restait tout de même choquant…Tout ce sang, et Link au milieu, prêt à égorger un noble pour un écart de conduite. Elle l'avait trouvé effrayant cette nuit-là. Le lendemain de l'incident, le directeur Osmond lui avait ordonné de rester dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus que faire. Le regard blessé du loup revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il n'avait fait que ce qu'il lui semblait juste, à savoir sauver une jeune fille innocente et de couper court à toute tentative contre elle de la part de ce comte obscène…et elle…Elle l'avait rejeté. La jeune fille devinait bien son regard horrifié disant : « un monstre ».

« Je dois m'excuser auprès de lui… »

La jeune fille réussi à obtenir un droit de visite pour son familier. A peine sortie du bureau du directeur qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la tour de la bibliothèque. Les cellules étaient au rez-de-chaussée et servaient habituellement aux serviteurs ou aux élèves un peu trop violents ou indisciplinés. Le garde laissa passer la petite magicienne sans problème. La cellule de son familier était tout au bout du couloir. Elle l'aperçu de loin, mais ne put l'interpeller, un reniflement caractéristique la coupant dans son élan.

Link était là, sur sa couche, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était de dos, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

Link…pleurait.

Louise le vit sous une toute autre lumière. Il n'était plus l'effrayante bête d'il y a deux jours. C'était juste un garçon perdu, arraché à son monde sans rien pour se raccrocher…sans qu'il ne puisse dire qui était son allié. La jeune aristocrate se senti vraiment coupable. Elle n'avait considéré les familiers que comme des serviteurs, une sorte d'animaux de compagnie qui suivent leur maître sans poser de question. Pire, elle n'avait vu qu'un moyen de prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose…Link n'avait été qu'un indicateur de puissance pour elle…mais elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Pourtant, au fond, c'était ce qui lui avait le plus importé jusqu'à présent. Elle n'a pas vraiment voulu comprendre le jeune homme, elle avait juste vu qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il avait du potentiel…Alors qu'il avait presque volontairement voulu être auprès d'elle.

La honte lui tordait l'estomac. N'ayant pas le courage de rester plus longtemps, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le restant de la journée. La nuit vint sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Occupée à broyer du noir, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune servante entrer.

\- Maîtresse Louise.

L'interpellée leva sa tête de son oreiller humide.

\- Tu es…

\- Siesta…C'est moi que votre familier est allé sauver. C'est une personne merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? On dirait qu'il sort tout droit d'un conte de fée, ajoute-t-elle en posant le plateau repas sur la table ronde.

-Peut-être…et moi, je serais la vilaine sorcière dans ce cas.

Siesta regarda longuement la petite aristocrate. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. La servante connaissait bien Louise. Malgré le fait qu'elle ratait tous ses sorts, que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, la jeune fille n'avait jamais renoncé. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré. La servante enviait cette fierté un peu démesurée pour une fille presque chétive. La voir dans cet état la peinait.

-Maîtresse Louise, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Link n'a fait que ce qu'il lui semblait juste…même s'il a un peu exagéré. Cependant, si vous pensez qu'il vous en veut, je connais un moyen de vous faire pardonner.

Le visage de Louise s'illumina subitement.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Je suis la seule fille d'une grande fratrie, je sais comment ça fonctionne là-dedans, répondit-elle avec assurance en désignant sa tête du doigt.

Le lendemain, toute l'Académie était grouillante d'élèves excités. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela lorsque l'on savait que la princesse héritière du trône de Tristain rendait visite ce jour même. Les résidents de l'Académie avaient préparé un concours pour présenter les nouveaux familiers des deuxièmes années. La princesse décidera du vainqueur. L'escorte était composée d'hommes vigoureux aux armures étincelantes, marchant au pas cadencé sous la direction d'une femme blonde au regard presque menaçant. Derrière, le carrosse royal était tiré par six licornes qui s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant la grande porte d'entrée, où élèves et professeurs formait un hall d'honneur. Perdue parmi la foule, Louise regardait avec nostalgie la princesse descendre gracieusement du carrosse et saluer d'un geste simple mais élégant, la foule venue l'accueillir. Henriette avait tellement grandi. Elle était si belle ! Rien avoir avec la petite fille espiègle avec qui la petite magicienne jouait quand elle était petite ! D'un coup, Louise se senti un peu abandonnée. Sa famille étant une branche éloignée de la famille royale, elle considérait presque la princesse comme sa cousine la plus proche, peut-être même sa sœur. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Henriette était devenue une jeune femme élégante, une magicienne talentueuse…et elle, la petite Louise, était aussi chétive qu'une enfant de sept ans, sans forme et surnommée « La Nulle », le « Zéro ». La jeune aristocrate poussa un soupir de tristesse, avant de s'éloigner de la foule, sans s'apercevoir que deux beaux yeux bleu-gris cherchaient au travers de la foule une chevelure rose peu commune.

Louise rejoignit Siesta dans les cuisines. Celle-ci l'attendait, entourée d'ustensiles de cuisine et d'aliments divers et variés. Elle lui tendit un tablier.

\- La cuisine, quand on est débutant, ça salit.

La jeune aristocrate ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement désapprobateur. Si sa mère la voyait ! Elle ferait une crise cardiaque ! Une noble qui cuisine, on a jamais vu une telle chose !

Siesta lui rappela les règles : toujours se laver les mains, ne pas mettre les doigts trop près du couteau, regarder attentivement les aliments qui cuisent… Ainsi, pendant que les élèves montraient le potentiel de leur familier, Louise se lançait dans l'art culinaire.

\- N'essayez pas d'aller vite. Pour l'instant, faites de belles coupes bien droites.

\- Oui !

Cela avançait lentement. La petite magicienne dû recommencer plusieurs fois avant de couper de belles tranches de tomate sans éparpiller les pépins de partout. Après la salade, le plat principal. Siesta mit la main à la pâte pour aider la jeune débutante perdue entre les temps de cuissons et les assaisonnements. Le plus dur, ce fut le dessert.

-Ah ! Ne remuez pas si fort !

Trop tard, la pâte à choux, encore liquide, fut projetée au travers de la salle.

-Ahhh ! J'en ai plein dans les cheveux !

\- Vous vous laverez pendant que ça cuit.

Louise était une élève très attentive et appliquée. Les choux à la crème furent enfournés aux alentours de midi.

\- Je vais surveiller le reste des plats, allez donc vous laver dans votre chambre.

-…Siesta ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Merci.

Quand Louise revint en cuisine, il était une heure de l'après-midi. Elle trouva ses plats déposés sur un joli plateau d'argile décoré. Siesta était une fille serviable et gentille. Link avait eu raison de la sauver. Le concours touchait à sa fin. Les élèves s'éparpillaient en petits groupes pour discuter des différentes performances pendant que la princesse réfléchissait sur le gagnant à désigner. Se faufilant entre les tentes des gardes royaux et des participants, Louise espérait ne pas attirer l'attention : elle ne voulait pas expliquer que son familier était en cellule et qu'elle lui avait cuisiné tout un repas. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Les gardes ne voulant pas perdre la face devant la garde royale, la zone reculée que constituait la tour de la bibliothèque était déserte.

« Ce n'est pas très malin, songea-t-elle. Imaginez un peu qu'un intrus s'en prenait à la bibliothèque ? Tout le monde sait qu'il y a des grimoires et des objets dangereux au cinquième étage… »

Une brutale secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, renversant son plateau. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre : un gigantesque golem de pierre élevait son poing de nouveau pour asséner un formidable coup contre la tour de la bibliothèque…mais celle-ci de bougea pas d'un pouce. Sur l'épaule du monstre de terre et de boue, une forme encapuchonnée cracha de colère. Cette barrière de mage square était plus résistante que prévue. Il fallait qu'elle la brise au plus vite, avant que ces bougres de gardes ne se rendent compte de sa présence.

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite ! cria la petite magicienne en sortant sa baguette.

\- Tss ! Ecrase-moi cet insecte gênant, ordonna l'intrus.

Prise de panique, Louise lança un sort au hasard. Bien sûr le résultat fut …explosif. Le golem en perdit l'équilibre, l'empêchant de blesser la jeune fille. Le bruit de l'explosion devait s'être fait entendre dans plus de la moitié de l'Académie, les gardes allaient sans doute rappliquer !

\- Sale petite… ?! La barrière !

L'explosion l'avait littéralement balayée, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un voile fin emporté par un souffle de vent. Ne se préoccupant plus de la magicienne, l'intrus ordonna au golem de détruire l'étage renfermant tous les objets considérés comme trop dangereux pour être gardés près de la famille royale. Le mur vola en éclat, projetant des blocs de pierre. La terre trembla et le cri de détresse de Louise se fit entendre cette fois dans toute l'Académie.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Link tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il avait ressenti un danger imminent. Puis, une explosion caractéristique lui avait vrillé les oreilles…pas plus que le cri de Louise quand un choc fit trembler la tour au point que le plafond de sa cellule s'effondre. Quand il se dégagea enfin des décombres, le jeune hylien ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il se jeta contre les barreaux qui avaient été en partie délogés. Au bout de la deuxième tentative, la grille de la cellule céda. Link se précipita alors dans l'armurerie dont la porte était négligemment ouverte.

* * *

Louise était en état de choc. Une pierre s'était écrasée juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque que le voleur ressortit du trou béant que son golem avait créé. Elle était effondrée par terre, incapable de bouger, alors que le golem allait la saisir pour l'écraser dans son énorme main.

-Couche-toi !

Sortie brusquement de son état second, la jeune fille se jeta au sol tandis qu'une violente explosion souffla le mur au pied de la tour. Elle fut si violente que certains blocs de pierre détruisirent le bras tendu du golem en le percutant.

\- Encore un gêneur. Mieux vaut filler ! J'ai ce que je voulais de toute façon.

De la fumée, une chaine jailli. Ses griffes d'acier se plantèrent dans la poupée de boue et de rocs, juste à côté du voleur. La puissante mécanique du grappin tracta Link à une telle vitesse que le jeune homme était déjà sur l'intrus, qui n'avait pu réagir. Il le percuta de plein fouet, le projetant à terre. Les deux forment encapuchonnées luttèrent un peu, mais Link eut rapidement l'avantage et le voleur se retrouva ligoté, incapable de bouger.

Le directeur Osmond finissait de mettre à l'abri les élèves avec les professeurs et les gardes quand une voix l'interpella. Le familier de Louise avançait calmement dans la foule agitée, tenant fermement le célèbre voleur : Fouquet Poing de Terre. Les gardes et l'escorte royale n'en revenaient pas : ce voleur insaisissable avait été capturé par une demi-portion !

-Je crois que vous avez oublié ça, dit le jeune homme en poussant le voleur vers le directeur. Tout de même, ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque sarcastique, je trouve que vous avez de bien drôles de manières d'emprunter les livres Mademoiselle Longueville.

Un silence de stupeur plana au-dessus de la foule alors que le directeur relevait la capuche du fameux voleur…ou voleuse plutôt. Echevelée, la secrétaire du vieux directeur lançait un regard noir aux gens qui l'entouraient. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Link, ils s'emplirent d'une haine féroce.

\- Tu as tout fait rater…espèce de monstre ! cria-t-elle alors que des hommes de la garde royale l'emmenaient dans une tente qui lui servirait de lieu de détention provisoire.

Le jeune homme ne prêtait déjà plus attention à cela. Il était déjà reparti vers Louise. Il la retrouva debout devant la tour bien amochée. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle ne bougeait pas. La petite magicienne regardait les plats renversés qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à préparer. De la sauce maculait ses vêtements pleins de poussière. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour elle de remonter dans sa chambre sans être la risée de tout le monde. Plongée dans sa soudaine morosité et sa déception, elle n'entendit pas le tintement léger des couverts que l'on remettait en place. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'un tissu lourd et un peu rêche recouvrit ses épaules. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le gros loup noir assis devant le plateau réarrangé. Une oreille couchée et l'autre à moitié pointée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il avait l'air de dire :

« J'ai récupéré ce que j'ai pu. »

Louise boutonna maladroitement les attaches de la cape de Link, avant de prendre délicatement le plateau. Devant la chambre, le loup attendit patiemment à la porte que Louise se change.

\- Entre, dit-elle.

Le loup entra. Les plats étaient délicatement déposés sur la table ronde, titillant l'appétit.

\- Tu ne changes pas de forme ? demanda Louise.

Le loup regardait avec insistance la cape posée sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Comprenant que son familier ne souhaitait pas montrer son visage, elle le recouvrit de l'épais tissu. Aussitôt, un étrange nuage noir entoura l'animal pour laisser place à l'homme. Celui-ci se pencha doucement vers la jeune fille.

\- Laisses-moi voir si tu es blessée, dit-il sur ton un peu inquiet.

La petite aristocrate s'allongea sur le lit alors que son familier sorti d'une de ses sacoches un pot rempli d'onguent et des compresses de tissu. Le jeune hylien palpa doucement le long des côtes, du dos et des jambes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne grimaça de douleur que lorsqu'il appuya un peu sur le biceps. Il releva la manche pour constater une marque rouge qui risquait de vivrer en un douloureux hématome. Avec des gestes qui avaient été sans doutes répétés un nombre incalculable de fois, Link appliqua l'onguent. Le froid du médicament fit frissonner la jeune fille. Puis, le jeune homme passa une compresse humide sur le visage et les mains de la petite magicienne.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, répondit Louise en s'asseyant doucement sur le lit.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Link en désignant les plats.

\- N-n-ne te fais pas trop d'idée ! C'est mon devoir de m'occuper de mon familier ! Quel genre de noble serais-je sinon ? dit-elle sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son embarras malgré ses efforts.

Sous ses airs d'aristocrate indignée, la jeune fille essayait de préserver sa fierté. Mais Link savait. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à l'avoir jamais vu pleurer. Personne avant elle…Il fallait dire qu'il ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Il devinait bien qu'elle s'en voulait, mais à vrai dire, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il lui avait pardonnée. Depuis qu'il était venu ici, il avait réagi au quart de tour, parfois un peu trop violemment. Il s'était un peu fait peur, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'était pas franchement dans son état normal. Link posa doucement sa main sur la tête de Louise, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec les enfants du village. La jeune fille leur ressemblait un peu. Un peu trop fière, un peu mauvaise pour mentir, mais responsable et courageuse. Le jeune homme ébouriffa d'avantage ses cheveux, lui tirant un grognement de protestation.

\- Au lieu de me traiter comme une gamine, recoiffe-moi ! râla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, le petit guerrier l'installa devant sa table de toilette et commença à la peigner. La pièce était emplie d'un silence agréable où seul le bruit des poils de la brosse glissant sur les cheveux se faisait entendre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, appréciant le massage que lui prodiguait Link. Il y avait plein de chose que le jeune hylien ne savait pas faire : l'habiller, la vouvoyer, rester sage…mais il était vraiment doué pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et la mettre à l'aise. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur la défensive avec lui. Il venait d'un autre monde, et ses valeurs le rendaient complètement indifférent sur les capacités magiques ou les titres. Il se moquait éperdument de savoir si son maître était un mage square ou une magicienne incapable de jeter le moindre sort sans tout faire sauter.

« En parlant d'explosion…comment il a fait tout à l'heure pour faire exploser le mur ? Serait-ce encore un de ses artéfacts magiques ? »

Louise haussa les épaules. Elle en parlerait avec lui plus tard. Elle a déjà plein d'autres choses à faire…et puis elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher se moment de silence par une question. La séance de coiffure durant encore un moment. Pour une certaine raison, l'entretient des cheveux rebelles de la petite magicienne avait des vertus apaisantes. Link les démêla avec soin et les dompta avec application. Le résultat fut très satisfaisant. La chevelure rose formait une élégante cascade ondulante qui encadrait son visage et retombait mollement sur ses petites épaules. Un peu plus mature physiquement et on pourrait croire à une grande dame. Le petit guerrier improvisé coiffeur émit un bruit de gorge de satisfaction.

\- Mademoiselle Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, vous êtes priée de vous présenter devant sa majesté avec votre familier.

La voix du garde royal était sèche. Louise dégluti à cette annonce. Il était normal après tout que les gardes de la capitale, déjà paranoïaques, le soit d'avantage à l'égard de Link : cet individu encapuchonné s'était échappé de sa cellule, avait arrêté et livré Fouquet Poing de Terre – leur coupant l'herbe sous les pieds – pour ensuite partir sans demander son reste. La jeune fille se retourna vers Link qui semblait serin…Non, l'image de la veille refit surface. Il devait être inquiet, ne sachant ce que lui réserverait cette société dont il ne savait rien et qui ne savait rien de lui. Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main. Le jeune hylien sursauta à ce contact qui se voulait rassurant. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois ? Probablement depuis la mort de sa mère, atteinte d'une grave maladie qui avait également emporté la mère d'Iria. C'était il y a si longtemps…qu'il avait oublié ce que cela faisait. En voyant l'éclat qui brillait au fond des yeux de Louise malgré son anxiété, il se laissa conduire par la jeune fille, s'accrochant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La cour principale c'était transformée en véritable tribunal. L'estrade où élèves et familier exhibaient leur talent naissant, était entourée de gardes farouches prêts à dégainer au moindre faux mouvement. Louise et son familier montèrent sur qui servait maintenant de prétoire. Le silence autour d'eux était oppressant. Les chuchotements discrets qui s'élevaient doucement ressemblaient à un grouillement d'insectes venimeux, n'arrangeant rien au stress des deux adolescents :

\- C'est Louise…l'explosion de tout à l'heure était bien son œuvre après tout.

\- Elle nous a fait paniquer pour rien…toujours à causer des problèmes celle-là.

\- J'ai cru pourtant comprendre que son familier avait capturé Fouquet Poing de Terre.

\- Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire par des gardes comme quoi, il était en cellule depuis plus de deux jours.

\- Ce fou a dû encore menacer un noble.

\- Un fou ? Un monstre tu veux dire ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait sauter le mur de sa cellule pour sortir…

La main de Link trembla légèrement dans la main de Louise. Elle n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que celle du jeune homme, mais elle devinait bien les médisances des élèves à leur sujet. Elle aurait bien voulu rabattre leur caquet…si elle-même n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensée deux jours plutôt. Louise serra le plus fort qu'elle le pu la main du jeune homme près d'elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Qu'elle le soutenait. Link lui rendit gentiment sa poignée.

Finalement, la princesse arriva sur un fauteuil surélevé brodé de dorures et d'argent. Elle leva simplement la main pour faire taire l'assistance. Sa voix douce, un peu aigüe, s'éleva dans le calme silencieux qui planait au-dessus des gens présents.

\- Nous sommes ici pour entendre le témoignage de Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière et son familier…

\- Link ! répondit avec assurance la petite magicienne à la question muette d'Henriette.

Celle-ci souri. Louise n'avait pas changé. Elle n'avait pas perdu de son mordant. Son familier semblait être à l'image de son caractère.

\- …afin de comprendre les circonstances de l'arrestation du jusqu'à présent insaisissable voleur Fouquet Poing de Terre.

Le jeune hylien fixait ses pieds comme si cela allait le rendre invisible. Il n'avait jamais eu de rencontre formelle avec une princesse ! Et parler devant tout ce monde…Il avait le trac. La jeune aristocrate pris alors la parole. Elle avait plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de situation où il fallait parler en publique. La présence de la princesse aidait beaucoup cependant. Henriette avait toujours été une personne compréhensive et délicate, qui pardonnait souvent le manque de tact et de délicatesse de la plus jeune. La petite aristocrate raconta donc, sans omettre de détail, l'apparition de Fouquet et l'intervention de Link. Elle se préparait aux moqueries qui pleuvraient sur elle dès la fin de cette affaire. De son côté, Link regardait la magicienne avec admiration. Il voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Louise avait aussi le trac. Pourtant, elle parlait sur un ton calme, les phrases étaient construites, les mots, articulés. Le récit était fluide et coulait comme une source malgré sa main qui tremblait.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? tonna la femme capitaine en direction du familier.

\- Je n'ai fait que protéger Louise. C'est tout.

La réponse avait été simple, nette. Ça coulait de source en fait. N'était-il pas naturel pour un familier de protéger son maître ? Cela fit taire certains qui considéraient toujours que Louise avait monté le fait qu'elle avait réussi à invoquer un familier.

La princesse se leva alors.

\- Louise et Link, nous vous remercions d'avoir capturé ce voleur…et je vous remets ceci.

Un des gardes royaux s'avança, une petite couronne dorée ainsi qu'un parchemin marqué du sellé royal dans les mains.

\- Bien que n'ayez pas participé au concours, votre courage et votre dévotion envers Louise m'a beaucoup touchée. Je pense que votre bravoure devrait être un exemple pour tous, ajouta-t-elle alors que le garde déposait la couronne du vainqueur sur la tête d'une Louise toute étonnée.

Un grand silence d'incompréhension tomba sur les lieux. Certains étaient déboussolés, d'autres étaient persuadés du coup monté, et d'autres étaient loin de croire en la sincérité du familier. Aux yeux du capitaine de la garde, sous les ordres directs de sa majesté Henriette, ce Link cachait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût…

Un applaudissement résonna subitement. Siesta, très vite rejointe par tous les autres domestiques de l'Académie, tapait des mains avec ferveur et enthousiasme. Bientôt, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui emplissait l'air, acclamant les vainqueurs et héros du jour. Le Héros anonyme se dandina nerveusement sur l'estrade. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention de tant de monde…et de tels remerciements. C'était toujours des larmes aux yeux, des cadeaux simples ou précieux ou encore un simple « merci ». Le plus souvent c'était une ignorance totale du service rendu. Enfin, les gens étaient tellement occupés…et puis il n'allait pas venir chez les gens pour leur dire que c'était lui qui avait retrouvé leur chien, ou encore ramener leur monde à la lumière et les avait sauvés du joug d'un usurpateur ! Louise, quant à elle, était aux anges. Des félicitations, elle n'en avait pas eu souvent, mais celles-là…Cela en était grisant ! Toutes ces années de moqueries n'allaient peut-être plus qu'être un lointain souvenir ! Heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, la jeune fille souri de toute ses dents. Son sourire éclatant de blancheur était rehaussé par le rose de ses pommettes, accentué par les battements frénétiques de son cœur emplit de fierté et d'anticipation.

« Elle est resplendissante….songea Link. »

Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé comme la jeune fille avait l'habitude d'afficher. Son expression était exaltante et forçait les autres à plonger dans sa bonne humeur. Le jeune hylien, emporté par un élan d'enthousiasme, se transforma en loup et poussa un hurlement que tout le monde interpréta comme un cri de victoire et de joie.


	8. Chapter 8: Un nouveau chez soi

**Salut tout le monde ! TotallyZen est de retour ! Bientôt la fin de la torture ! Le début de l'angoisse des résultats des examens !**

 **C'est quand même l'horreur d'avoir l'imagination en panne. En particulier lorsque vous flippez à mort de perdre toutes vos données lorsque, sans votre consentement, votre ordinateur subis une mise à niveau de son système d'exploitation !**

 **Un conseil, lorsque vous possédez Windos, et que la petite fenêtre vous demandant si oui ou non vous voulez installer Windos 10, surtout ne fermer pas sans avoir répondu à la question ! Sinon c'est comme si vous aviez répondu "oui" !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau chez-soi**

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée au départ de la princesse. Les servants s'occupaient de démonter les installations du spectacle, tandis que les gardes s'occupaient des tentes et du cas de Fouquet. Le départ était prévu pour le soir même. Louise et son familier restèrent un peu à l'écart, fatigués par toute l'agitation précédente. La jeune fille contemplait la petite couronne dorée qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Tout cela tenait presque du rêve. Depuis que Link était arrivé, tout n'avait été que coups de théâtre et retournements de situation. Certes, c'était un peu comme un feu d'artifice dans sa vie – bon, elle était déjà assez explosive dira-t-on – mais il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il était une énigme à lui tout seul. Son apparence, son histoire qu'elle avait toujours du mal à imaginer…Qu'elles étaient ses croyances ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à venir en aide aux autres ? La petite aristocrate se rendait compte de toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, et qu'elle avait soigneusement mit à l'écart jusqu'à présent. C'était quelque chose qui prenait du temps et demandait de la patience. La jeune fille voulait connaître d'avantage la personne, et non le familier, qu'était Link. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait encore des choses.

« Je lui poserais ces questions en temps et en heures. »

D'abord, il fallait manger.

\- Vient Link, on va manger avec les autres, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Attends-moi plutôt dans la chambre. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit les restes sauvés de son repas qu'elle compris. Il allait manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. D'un coup, la petite magicienne avait l'impression de passer un examen. Une centaines de questions se pressèrent dans sa pauvre petite tête, alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Même si Siesta avait dit qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée, est-ce que cela sera bon ? La quasi-totalité des plats avaient été renversés, était-ce toujours présentable ? Cela n'aurait-il pas un goût de terre ? Non, décidément, il fallait le jeter. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se débarrasser du plat, déjà, Link entrait dans la chambre, un plat dans les mains. Il le posa sur support prévu à cet effet sur la petite table ronde. Il installa ensuite une assiette et des couverts en face de son plateau.

\- Installes-toi, dit-il en tirant la chaise.

La jeune fille s'installa en silence. Lorsque son familier souleva le plat, elle trouva un lapin entier, baignant dans une sauce un peu huileuse mais qui embaumait les herbes de senteur. Elle en reconnu certaines : thym, romarin, persil…

\- Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais c'est le seul vrai plat que je sache faire, commenta le jeune homme en lui servant un bout.

Il nappa légèrement le morceau de viande juteuse avec un peu de la sauce, avant de s'assoir à son tour devant son plateau.

\- Link, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Louise en désignant une pâte étrange à l'intérieur de la viande.

\- De la farce.

\- Ça se mange ? dit-elle, perplexe.

\- Bien sûr.

Avant de commencer le repas, la petite magicienne joignit les mains en croisant les doigts, offrant la prière usuelle au Fondateur Brimir. Elle fut surprise que Link en face autant…ou presque. Il joignit les mains, bien à plat, doigts contre doigts, devant son visage incliné. Il murmura ensuite une formule dans sa propre langue. Alors, lui aussi rendait grâce à un dieu avant de manger. Voilà un point commun.

\- Hum ̴ ! fit la jeune fille en avalant la première bouchée. C'est délicieux !

\- Essayes en mélangeant avec la farce, conseilla Link avant d'enfourner sa première cuillerée de salade. C'est quoi ? questionna-t-il en montrant un bout de légume vert.

\- De l'avocat.

L'entrée ouvrit d'avantage l'appétit du petit guerrier, qui finit sa salade en trois coups de cuillère à pot. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au plat de viande, il fut surpris. La viande était très tendre. Elle fondait quasiment dans la bouche ! Le jeune homme était du genre « carnassier », et de sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu une viande d'aussi bonne qualité dans la bouche.

\- C'est quel gibier que tu as utilisé ?

\- Ce n'est pas du gibier. C'est du bœuf. Une bête d'élevage, au même titre que tes chèvres. Ces animaux sont aussi utilisés dans certaines régions, mais leur viande est beaucoup moins appréciée.

Link en resta bouche bée. Ils mangeaient leurs bêtes d'élevage ! Cela n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit d'un éleveur hylien, encore moins de Latouane ! L'idée de manger une de ses chèvres fit frissonner l'ex-paysan. Cependant, malgré le léger dégoût qui l'avait pris, le jeune homme fini son plat. Louise regardait chaque fait et gestes de son familier. Pour l'instant, il semblait content de son repas. Elle, elle avait déjà fini sa part.

\- Tu en veux encore ? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Louise dévorait littéralement chaque morceau de lapin que Link lui servait. Si bien qu'elle finit son repas avant son familier. La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme finir le plat principal. Il sorti une miche de pain d'une de ses sacoches et se mis à saucer le plat. Louise haussa un sourcil. Cela ne se faisait pas trop de récupérer la sauce des plats. Il faudra qu'elle lui apprenne l'étiquette du repas, pour éviter un scandale lors d'un repas mondain. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps. A présent, le jeune homme regardait avec curiosité les petites boules de pâtes légères qui servaient de désert. Il n'était pas vraiment un connaisseur de désert à vrai dire. Pour être plus précis, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un repas aussi complet : entrée, plat et dessert. La seule pâtisserie qu'il connaissait était l'inévitable gâteau au potiron de son village…et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était fan de ça.

\- Ce sont des choux à la crème, expliqua Louise.

Curieux, l'hylien croqua dans le petit désert…Il fut sur un petit nuage de douceur sucrée. La pâte à choux était légère, légèrement croustillante, tout en préservant l'onctuosité de la crème. Link n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi doux. Le jeune homme se transforma en petit garçon gourmant, avalant choux après choux. Ce fut le regard insistant de la petite magicienne qui le fit revenir à la raison. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée. On contraire, la jeune fille affichait un petit sourire satisfait, les yeux pétillants d'envie de connaître le verdict. Honteux d'un comportement si peu raisonnable, Link lui présenta le panier, l'invitant à se servir.

\- Ça serait dommage de ne pas en manger alors que c'est toi qui les as faits, ajouta-t-il en détournant la tête, un peu mal à l'aise.

Effectivement, il y avait de quoi manger sans raison. Ces petits choux à la crème constituaient à eux seuls le péché de gourmandise ! Louise ressenti sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil. Voilà une chose qu'elle arrivait à faire à la perfection. Et ce n'était pas cette peste de Kirche qui était capable de faire ça !

\- Tu es très douée en cuisine. C'est une qualité que tout le monde devrait avoir, commenta le jeune homme.

« Finalement, la cuisine, c'est une activité très intéressante. »

Louise se jura de demander à Siesta d'autres recettes. Bien sûr, elle ne fera cette exception que pour Link. Un noble doit tout de même savoir s'occuper de son familier par lui-même ! Une fois les plats débarrassés, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci paraissait affecté par la supercherie de sa secrétaire. C'était vrai quoi ! Comment pourra-t-il maté les culottes de femmes mûres si plus personne ne travaillait dans son bureau ? Et puis, miss Longeville était une secrétaire très efficace. Pourtant, il accepta sans hésiter la requête de Louise.

\- Utiliser la cabane de l'ancien jardinier ? Bien sûr ! J'aurais d'ailleurs y songer plus tôt. C'est honteux de ma part de ne pas m'être occupé de votre cas immédiatement. Je suis là pour ça.

Moyennant quinze pièces d'or supplémentaires pour le ménage et la nourriture, Link allait donc s'installer dans la cabane abandonnée à côté du débarras. Le professeur Colbert l'aida à s'installer. La magie était bien pratique. La quasi-totalité du ménage avait pu être fait sans entrer dans cet enfer de poussière et de vermine. La petite bâtisse en bois grinçant était plus spacieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il y avait exactement trois pièces : un salon qui faisait office de chambre avec une cheminée et un plan de cuisine, une petite salle d'eau, et un atelier. Les meubles encore poussiéreux étaient rongés par la vermine. Link ne put récupérer qu'une armoire avec penderie, une chaise, et le lit, dont le matelas devait quand même changer. Siesta se porta volontaire pour lui refaire une deuxième jeunesse. Pendant ce temps Louise regardait en retrait Link s'affairer dans le débarras.

\- Je peux utiliser ce qu'il y a ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'y vois pas de problème, répondit le professeur.

Link passa donc l'après-midi à réparer des meubles qui pouvaient être rafistolés. La dague gérudo, très maniable et solide était idéale pour retailler des parties de meubles, pieds, dossiers, tiroirs…qu'il emboitait ensuite entre eux.

De son côté, Louise était repartie en cours. Une avalanche de question lui tomba dessus dès qu'elle mit un pied dans l'amphithéâtre :

\- Louise, c'est vrai que ton familier est un chevalier ?

\- Comment il a fait pour vaincre Fouquet ?

\- Pourquoi il était en prison ?

\- il vient d'où ?

Ou encore des réflexions désobligeantes et des moqueries :

\- Alors comme ça on fait de la cuisine. Il n'y a que les femmes de plébéiens qui font ça tu sais ?

\- C'était infect non ?

\- Ne sois pas si fière de toi.

Louise répondait et tentait d'ignorer les mauvaises langues. Parfois, elle réagissait au quart de tour, ou alors, elle répondait sur un ton remplis de fierté.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que j'allais invoquer le meilleur des familier non ? Et puis moi, au moins, je peux m'occuper de mon familier toute seule ! Vous imaginez qu'un jour, pour une raison ou une autre, aucun de vos serviteurs ne peut s'occuper de votre familier ? Vous allez le laisser mourir de faim ?

Les élèves avaient du mal à l'admettre, mais ils ne savaient pas comment répondre à cela. Avoir une Louise si sûre d'elle en face d'eux les décontenançait beaucoup. Finalement, ils renoncèrent et la laissèrent tranquille…Pour le moment. Certains attendaient juste le moment propice pour toucher là où cela faisait mal.

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas. La petite magicienne eut l'autorisation exceptionnelle de manger avec son familier. Celui-ci était en plein ouvrage d'une chaise en paille. Il semblait l'avoir presque terminée. Il donna un dernier coup sec dans le pied de celle-ci, avant de la redresser.

\- Link, j'ai apporté notre repas.

\- Ah, merci. Installe-toi à l'intérieur.

Le salon-chambre était plus meublé à présent. Il y avait une petite table ronde semblable à celle dans la chambre de la petite aristocrate, deux chaises - plus celle que venait de réparer Link – et un porte manteau improvisé accroché au mur. Le jeune hylien n'était pas un ébéniste professionnel, mais ayant décidé très de ne dépendre de personne au village, il avait appris à se débrouiller dans pas mal de domaines. Il s'occuperait des détails plus tard.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit.

Au cours du repas, Louise raconta un peu son après-midi en cours et ce qu'on lui avait dit. Link l'écouta attentivement. Il y avait encore pas mal de pain sur la planche avant que tout le monde accepta ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas prêt de retirer sa capuche de sitôt. Lui aussi devait encore s'acclimater, il connaissait si peu de chose sur ce monde !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde finira par comprendre que tu es in…un peu bizarre.

Le jeune hylien ne releva pas la remarque. Il avait vite compris que la jeune fille était trop fière pour dire certaines choses à haute voix. Il lui sourit, un peu moqueur.

\- Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le soleil venait de se coucher. La lumière rémanente de l'astre éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le jeune homme était fatigué, les épaules affaissées, le dos légèrement courbé, et le souffle presque audible. Normal après une journée pareille. Pourtant, il retint Louise alors qu'elle allait partir, la jeune fille jugeant qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Il se fait tard, il faudrait aller se coucher…Ah, et tu n'es pas obligé de me réveiller demain.

\- On va avoir de la visite. Je pense que cela te concerne aussi, dit le jeune homme en tendant un rouleau de papier.

Louise reconnu le seau de la famille royale. C'était celui que le garde avait remis à son familier sur l'estrade. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse poser de question, on toqua timidement à la porte. Link alla ouvrir à une forme encapuchonnée. Elle s'avança timidement, puis dans un élan de joie, se jeta au coup de Louise, rejetant sa capuche en arrière.

\- Comme tu m'as manquée ! Louise Françoise !

\- Princesse ? Je veux dire, Majesté ?

\- Si tu savais comme c'est dur de rire quand tu n'es pas là ! continua la princesse.

Louise se détacha difficilement de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance. Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'agenouilla.

\- Majesté, pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans un endroit si humble ? Je ne mérite pas de tels compliments, dit-elle le regard fixé sur le sol.

Le jeune hylien regarda les jeunes filles à l'écart, intrigué par le brusque changement de comportement de la petite magicienne.

\- Louise, ma chère petite Louise Françoise…nous sommes amies n'est-ce pas ? Alors cesses d'être si formelle. J'ai suffisamment de formalités à faire au château.

\- Mais… !

\- Si c'est pour tes résultats scolaires, je suis déjà au courant, coupa la princesse. Je suis obligée de surveiller cet établissement où des nobles de tout le continent viennent apprendre la magie et former des liens plus ou moins diplomatiques…Et puis cela me permet d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Alors vous devez savoir à quel point je suis…nulle. Je fais tout exploser chaque fois que je lance un sort !

\- Peut-être…Mais n'as-tu pas invoqué un incroyable familier capable de faire fi du statut social pour protéger ceux qui l'entourent ?

La princesse Henriette se retourna vers Link. Celui-ci ce dandina, un peu gêné d'un tel compliment.

\- Encore merci d'avoir sauvée Louise. C'est une amie qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux, dit-elle en faisant une légère révérence.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Link en s'inclinant, la main sur le cœur.

\- Attends… Vous parlez de l'incident avec le Conte de Lamotte ? Mais alors… ?!

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai plaidé en votre faveur. Le Conte n'est pas près de vous causer des soucis. Je n'ai fait qu'honorer ma promesse.

Louise se souvenait de cette vielle promesse. Elles jouaient toutes les deux dans le jardin. C'était un peu avant que les deux petites filles ne commencent leur apprentissage, chacune de son côté. Elles s'étaient juré de venir en aide à l'autre si elle avait des ennuis. Touchée par ce souvenir chargé de souvenir, la petite aristocrate eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Link tira une chaise pour que la princesse puisse s'assoir avant de continuer.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec le conte de Lamotte a confirmé mes soupçons. Beaucoup de nobles profitent de la mort de mon père et du fait que ne sois pas encore couronnée pour abuser de leur pourvoir et nuire à la population. Ils niaient tous, mais grâce à l'intervention de Link, j'en ai la preuve.

\- Henriette, j'ai vu votre garde. Ne sont-ils pas un excellant moyen de pression ? demanda Louise, étonnée de l'expression d'impuissance qu'affichait son amie.

\- Le problème réside dans le fait que beaucoup de membres de la garde royale sont des soldats, certes très doués, mais d'origine modeste. Certains sont même issus de familles pauvres. Ceux qui sont nobles n'ont pas assez d'influences pour craindre les représailles de ceux qu'ils arrêtent. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les fauteurs de troubles sont les nobles ayant le plus de prestiges au sein de la politique et de l'économie, et ils ont des terres vastes…

\- Je vois, dit Link. En clair, vous ne pouvez pas forcément couvrir tous vos gardes et, craignant de voir des proches subir les conséquences de leur actes, ils n'osent pas passer à l'action…C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Avec l'influence de ma famille je peux peut-être…proposa la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise. Cependant, j'ai trouvé un moyen de terminer tout cela, en une seule fois. J'ai trouvé cette solution en vous monsieur Link. Accepteriez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas la peine d'être formelle avec moi. Appelez-moi juste « Link ». Je suis à peine plus âgé que vous vous savez.

Louise senti que Link avait atteint ses limites. Sa voix était enrouée et se trainait, tellement il était fatigué. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'éternisent plus longtemps.

\- Henriette, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais je crois que mon familier a besoin de repos.

\- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'étais aperçue de votre état ! Les instructions sont inscrites sur le rouleau. Je vous enverrai une missive avec plus de détails dès que j'aurai réglé l'affaire de Fouquet.

\- Je vous raccompagne, dit Louise en se levant. Repose-toi bien Link, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent parties, le jeune hylien poussa un long soupir en rejetant sa capuche en arrière. Sa cape commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules ! Il la déposa négligemment sur l'une des chaises, avant de se déshabiller. Vêtu seulement d'un simple pagne, le jeune homme fit l'inspection des dégâts. Lorsqu'une partie du plafond s'était effondré dans sa cellule, il avait été légèrement touché par endroits. Rien ne grave, mais douloureux quand même. Il compta quelques hématomes et quelques coupures qu'il nettoya avec de l'eau de source de l'un de ses flacons, avant d'appliquer l'onguent froid. Il grimaça lorsque les plaies piquèrent sous l'action de la pâte d'herbes amères. Il banda sans trop serrer les plus gros hématomes et les plus grosses coupures, avant de souffler la bougie qu'il avait allumée. Le calme de la nuit et l'odeur du bois lui rappelait sa maison taillée dans le vieil arbre à l'entrée du village. L'intimité de cette petite cabane était fort apaisante.

« Mon nouveau chez-moi… » pensa Link avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.


	9. Chapter 9 : Mission

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Je m'en excuse. J'écrivais, j'écrivais, mais tout me semblait bien en-dessous du style d'écriture des anciens chapitres. Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est sorti, et c'est bien loin de mes brouillons!**

 **Avant le chapitre qui va suivre, je dois parler de deux petites choses :**

 **Premièrement, je voudrais remercier Elongation pour ces reviews pertinentes qui m'ont données des idées et également précisées des idées encore floues. Merci aussi de m'avoir averti sur un problème : les oreilles de Link. Normalement ça devrait être la panique ! Maintenant que j'ai relu tous mes chapitres, le fait que Link porte en permanence sa capuche, lui cachant ainsi les oreilles, n'est, en effet, pas très clair (voir presque pas). Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour corriger ça. En attendant, rassurez-vous, notre petit héros ne va pas la porter h/24 bien longtemps. Dans deux ou trois chapitres (sachant que le dix sera assez court je pense).**

 **La deuxième chose dont je voudrais parler s'adresse en particulier aux inscrits et membres actifs de . Vous connaissez "Elfe", une série bd crée par cinq auteurs et dessinateurs différents, de toute nationalité. L'univers de ces histoires plus ou moins liées entre elles est un puit d'inspiration...sauf que le titre n'apparaît pas dans les sous-catégories de "Comics". Bon, rien d'anormal puisque c'est récent. Après trois emails avec pour Objet : [Category], à partir de la boîte mail de mon compte, toujours par de réponse.**

 **Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Mission**

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas avant onze heures la journée suivante. Il s'étira longuement dans son lit, grimaçant un peu à cause des hématomes douloureux. La petite salle d'eau lui permis une petite toilette bien mérité. Il commençait à vraiment à sentir le gobelin…comme s'était le cas avec sa tunique. Elle était imprégnée de sang de monstre, du sien et de sueur, une véritable horreur pour les narines comme pour les yeux. Heureusement que la cape dissimulait tout cela ! Tout le monde aurait pris peur en le voyant !

Link choisi de porter un des vêtements que Louise lui avait offert. Il enfila une tunique vert pomme, où étaient brodés, sur le bord des manches et le bas du vêtement, des motifs aux contours blancs en forme de feuille, avec un pantalon de lin beige semblable à celui qu'il portait au village. Une foi habillé, il fit un peu de rangement. Il rangea les autres vêtements achetés par Louise, ainsi que la tenue étrange des gérudos. Il trouva dans l'armoire de vieux ustensiles de ménages que Siesta avait placés la veille.

« Elle est tellement serviable. On ne peut que l'apprécier. »

La jeune servante lui avait même apporté une boite contenant du thé, lui expliquant dans une petite note comment le préparer. Tranquillement installé à table, Link sirotait son thé avec délice. La variété des plantes de ce monde était assez proche de la sienne, mais il serait intéressant d'étudier la botanique. Alors que le jeune hylien allait se servir une autre tasse, on toqua à la porte.

\- Link ? C'est Siesta.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers sa cape tandis qu'il invitait la servante à entrer.

\- Tu viens de te réveiller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a une petite demi-heure. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour préparer le réfectoire. Je me demandais si tu allais bien, et si tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide pour la lessive.

\- Juste un peu courbaturé. Je me débrouillerai pour la lessive, je ne tiens pas à t'infliger une horreur pareille, répondit-il sur un ton jovial.

\- Oh…Bon d'accord. Il y a une petite fontaine de l'autre côté de cette aile-ci. C'est là que l'on fait la lessive, tout y est.

\- Merci Siesta, bonne journée.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Dès que la petite Siesta fut parti, Link jeta sa cape sur une chaise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose…Il n'allait pas la porter h/24 quand même !

Il finit son thé et termina les dernières touches de ménage à faire. Dehors, il accrocha une corde neuve entre les deux piquets de l'étendoir. Après avoir testé la tension sur la corde et avoir trouvé les épingles à linge, le jeune hylien parti avec sa bassine de linge sale en direction de la fontaine. Ce fut là- bas qu'il croisa Louise, qui venait de finir son repas.

\- Enfin réveillé ! grogna-t-elle. J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à me réveiller, mais pas que tu avais le droit de faire une matinée entière de grasse matinée !

\- Désolé.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Si tu as dormi tout ce temps, c'est que tu en avais besoin.

Link souri. Louise était une fille impulsive, qui avait de nombreuses exigences, mais qui était en même temps très compréhensive. Si bien que le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé ou non.

\- Tu fais la lessive ? demanda la jeune fille en pointant du doigt la bassine.

\- Hum.

Louise réfléchit un instant. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant que les cours reprennent. Avec la cérémonie d'invocation et la venue de la princesse, ils rattrapaient leur retard par cette journée plus chargée que les autres. Aussi, les élèves n'avaient pas la pause de deux heures habituelle.

\- Je vais rester un peu avec toi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Link s'accroupi devant la fontaine sans un mot. L'ambiance entre les deux jeunes gens était plongée dans un silence léger et agréable, avant d'arriver à la tunique verte.

\- Urg ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! s'exclama Louise devant le vêtement ensanglanté.

\- Des monstres dans le désert, répondit simplement le jeune homme en frottant la brique de savon sur le tissu.

La petite aristocrate commençait à se demander à quel point le monde d'origine de son familier était dangereux. Les attaques de monstres, même dans le désert peuplé par ces sauvages d'elfes, étaient un fait rare. Pourtant, elles étaient redoutées, leur violence était inouïe. Même les Chevaliers Griffon, l'ordre le plus réputé du Royaume de Tristain et l'un des meilleurs du continent, arrivait à grand peine à avoir le minimum de dégâts. Malgré cela, Link affirmait cela comme si cela relevait d'une banalité de tous les jours.

\- Ils sont comment les monstres chez-toi ?demanda-t-elle.

\- Variés. Certains sont pas bien dangereux, même un fermier armé d'une fourche peut s'en occuper. Autant y'en a qui, en plus d'être effrayant, sont dangereux et violents. Heureusement, ils ont tous un point faible quelque part, autrement, serait impossible.

Louise fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il dire cela de façon si décontractée ? Soit il mentait, soit il était un peu fou sur les bords. Elle allait lui demander des explications, mais la sonnerie la coupa.

\- A plus tard.

\- Hum.

Louise avait du mal à se concentrer. Trop de questions en même temps. Entre la mission d'Henriette et le passé de son familier, la petite aristocrate ne savait plus par où commencer. Elle ruminait pendant qu'elle passait à un autre bâtiment, quand deux élèves l'abordèrent.

\- Dis, Louise, est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? dit le premier d'un air innocent.

\- Que tu n'as jamais vu le visage de ton familier ? renchéri l'autre.

\- Et bien…euh…

\- Il paraît qu'il cache son visage parce qu'il est d'une laideur insoutenable, continua l'un sans attendre la réponse.

\- Après tout, c'est vrai. Quel visage pourrait avoir un homme qui se transforme en loup ?

\- Il doit être semblable à un monstre…

\- Ou un monstre tout court !

La petite magicienne ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis le début, Link cachait consciencieusement son visage, et Louise n'avait jamais voulu le mettre mal à l'aise en lui ordonnant d'enlever sa cape. Si son familier faisait cela pour éviter…de les effrayer ? Les deux élèves sourirent mesquinement. Ils l'avaient coincée. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'amener dans la salle de classe.

\- Mais bon, tu as l'air si sûr de toi.

\- Alors autant expliquer cela devant tout le monde…

Link était tranquillement installé près de la fontaine en inspectant sa côte de maille. Même enchantée, cette sorte d'armure légère pouvait s'abîmer si elle n'était pas entretenue. Ses doigts, animés par des gestes devenus mécaniques au bout de nombreux mois d'aventure, glissaient sur les mailles de métal. Sa concentration fut brisée par un bruit de course désordonnée. Il aperçut Louise en train de s'enfuir vers les dortoirs. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme la rattrapa. La jeune fille ne leva pas la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que son familier sache ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant le cours. Une telle honte ne pouvait être dite à voix haute.

\- Laisse-moi seule.

Cependant, doué aurait été l'acteur capable de cacher ses états d'âme à Link. Celui-ci ne laissa pas Louise avoir son mot à dire. D'un seul mouvement, il souleva la petite magicienne comme une princesse, avant de s'assoir sur le bord de la fontaine, Louise sur ses genoux. On entendait seulement l'eau de la fontaine couler dans un glouglou léger et apaisant. Si bien que personne ne put entendre les sanglots de la petite aristocrate. Link n'était pas doué pour consoler…mais son silence était le meilleur des réconforts. Il attendit patiemment que Louise évacue sa tristesse et sa frustration.

\- On est quitte je crois, dit-il sur un ton léger.

\- T'as pas intérêt à le répéter.

Cette menace rassura le jeune hylien. Revoilà le tempérament orageux de Louise. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est passé.

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Link n'insista pas. Cependant, il était d'avantage mauvais perdant qu'elle.

\- Il faut que tu retournes en cours. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de profiter de la chance que tu as. Et puis, ce serait donner la victoire aux autres non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Attend-moi ici.

Link pris sa bassine de linge, maintenant propre, et alla les étendre. Il revint dans sa forme de lupin, la queue battant en rythme avec sa démarche assurée. Ce fut donc avec un énorme loup trottinant à ses côtés que Louise regagna le cours. Le professeur fit une remarque sur son retard, puis repris son cours – à peine commencé – presque surpris du silence soudain de la classe, pourtant si bruyante à son arrivé. L'ambiance était lourde. Si certains n'étaient pas vraiment impressionnés par la taille du canidé, ils étaient écrasés sous son regard glacé. Allongé aux pieds de Louise, Link balayait la salle du regard, tel une sentinelle. La petite magicienne était presque admirative devant la noblesse que dégageait l'animal. Une aura distinguée, charismatique, mais un poil sauvage. Link subissait comme une transformation lorsqu'il changeait de forme. Comme si le fait d'être un animal lui permettait de voir les choses différemment, d'être plus à l'aise, exprimant d'autres facettes de lui-même. Le jeune hylien avait beaucoup de réserve en ce qui concernait l'expansion de ses sentiments. Il avait une apparence plutôt impassible, malgré le fait qu'il soit très jeune. Les habitants de Toal l'appelaient gentiment le « rêveur ». A l'époque, on aurait dit qu'il avait toujours la tête ailleurs, sans trop se préoccuper de l'endroit où il allait. Les gens l'avaient traîné dans tous les sens, sans que jamais il ne se rebiffe. Son aventure avec Midona l'avait changé. Le jeune homme était devenu plus réactif, plus expressif. Il l'était davantage sous sa forme de loup, le langage corporel n'avait plus de secret pour lui, et il en usait à la perfection. Idéal lorsqu'on n'aime pas trop parler et peu doué avec les mots. Aussi, Link fut très surpris d'entendre sa voix à la fin du cours, lorsqu'un des élèves lança un commentaire mesquin envers Louise.

\- Comme on dit : « Ce sont les chiens qui ne mordent pas qui aboient le plus fort. », résonna la voix dans le vide.

Le tout dit dans une posture nonchalante. Une pure moquerie pleine de dédain. Cependant, le loup fut autant décontenancé que les élèves. D'où sa voix pouvait bien provenir ? Il était sûr de n'avoir fait aucun mouvement pour parler ! Link jeta un œil interrogateur vers Louise, espérant trouver une explication.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler dans ta forme de loup ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- C'est la première fois, corrigea le loup.

Quelle sensation étrange ! Sa voix semblait venir du fond de sa gorge, lui donnant une tonalité plus grave, plus forte. Cela le vieillissait un peu, d'autant qu'elle résonnait comme dans une caverne…Sans que la moindre corde vocale ne vibre. Louise se pencha vers lui, pensive.

\- Peut-être est-ce à cause des runes du Contrat.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait que cette explication de plausible. Les familiers étaient dotés de capacités particulières grâce au contrat qui les liait avec leur maître. Une sorte de compensation…plus ou moins utile. Le fait que le familier puisse parler le langage humain était le plus basique, mais pourtant pas le plus répandu. En général, seul le maître pouvait entendre et comprendre son familier.

\- Répugnant, dit l'un des élèves, un loup qui parle. C'est d'un grotesque…

Sa fut coupée par le souffle chaud du loup sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez à l'insulter en permanence…Seriez-vous jaloux ?

\- Comment veux-tu que l'on soit jaloux d'une prétendue aristocrate qui cause toujours des problèmes ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question.

Les deux élèves qui avaient parlé ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Link ne laissa pas dans l'embarras longtemps en concluant la discussion de cette manière.

\- Vous avez entendu ce j'ai dit tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais vous faire une petite confidence : je suis un loup. Je n'abois pas…je mords.

Il acheva son sermon d'un claquement sec de mâchoires, les babines retroussées. Le professeur failli intervenir mais Link était déjà reparti aux côté de Louise.

Bien sûr, les deux jeunes gens durent rendre visite au directeur. La réprimande fut brève, une simple mise en garde :

\- Monsieur Link, je comprends votre sentiment à l'égard de l'attitude des autres élèves envers mademoiselle de La Vallière. Les instigateurs de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui seront punis. Cependant, rappelé vous que les problèmes entre élèves peuvent avoir des conséquences plus graves. Soyez un peu plus diplomate jeune homme.

« Comme si s'était facile ! Vous croyez qu'un ancien chevrier comme moi a de la diplomatie ? J'ai de la patience, mais faut pas abuser ! » pensa Link alors qu'il s'excusait.

Les cours suivants se déroulèrent dans un calme parfait. Link en profita pour faire la sieste sous le bureau de Louise, bercé par la voix un peu monotone du professeur. A la fin de la journée, Louise et Link marchaient tous deux dehors, dans l'air frais du soir. Le loup marchait d'un pas léger à côté d'elle, chacun à ses pensées. A force de déambuler ainsi sans but, ils arrivèrent dans la cours de la Cérémonie d'Invocation. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps ! Si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre aurait pu dire combien de temps avait passé depuis ce jour pas comme les autres. Parfois cela semblait dater de la veille, d'autres fois, ils avaient l'impression que tout cela remontait à loin. Link s'arrêta au milieu de la cours, se remémorant les visages curieux et inquiets des élèves, de sa propre angoisse. Il s'assit, regarda les deux lunes qui se détachaient nettement dans le ciel encore illuminé. Louise hésita un peu avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe. Les petites plantes vertes la chatouillaient.

\- Louise…suis-je effrayant ? demanda soudainement le loup.

\- Hum…Il est vrai que tu fais un peu peur par moments, avoua-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Tu es imprévisible, personne n'arrive à savoir ce à quoi tu penses. Tu es mystérieux aussi…

Le jeune homme le savait. Tôt ou tard, Louise lui posera des questions, et lui faudra y répondre, une à une. Pour l'instant, la jeune fille semblait ne pas vouloir les poser, tant mieux.

\- Tu es…différent, lâcha enfin Louise.

Cela fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Link coucha les oreilles sur les côtés de sa tête baissée, tandis que sa queue s'enroulait autour de ses pattes…comme un humain prendrait ses genoux entre ses bras pour y cacher sa tête. C'était cela que Louise voyait.

\- Moi, je trouve que ça te donne…de la classe, marmonna la jeune fille.

Soudain embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Louise parti en courant vers le self.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à roupiller tout la matinée ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un tournant.

Le lendemain, ce fut pourtant Louise qui accouru réveiller Link. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de poser la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête avant que la jeune fille de débarque dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon.

\- J'ai reçu une missive de la part de la princesse…. ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh…

Le familier avait l'air franchement ridicule, avec sa capuche sur la tête, la cape en arrière, même pas posée sur les épaules. Cette obsession à vouloir toujours dissimuler son visage commençait à irriter l'aristocrate.

« Il ne se balade quand même pas toute la journée là-dedans ! En plus cette cape est pleine de poussière. »

\- Prépare-toi pendant que j'en parle au directeur.

Elle partit comme une flèche. Link se laissa tomber sur son lit, un grand soupir de soulagement décrispant les épaules et vidant les poumons trop plein air. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là. La surprise passée, il se prépara pour un séjour prolongé dans l'une des villes voisines. Il retrouva Louise une demi-heure plus tard, au pied de la grande porte, accompagné d'Epona. La jument piaffait d'impatience. La puissante bête avait envie de se défouler. Rester cloitrée dans une écurie, très peu pour elle !

« Il faudra que je demande une autre faveur au directeur et à Louise… » songea-t-il.

La petite magicienne détailla un peu son familier qui arrivait. Bien sûr, il portait encore sa cape, à croire qu'elle était vissée sur sa tête ! Cependant, elle n'était boutonnée qu'au niveau du cou, laissant voir la chemise vert pomme aux motifs en forme de feuille qu'elle lui avait acheté, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige en toile légère. Il portait ses gants ainsi que ses protections en cuir. A sa ceinture équipée de ses étranges sacoches, pendait la dague gérudos. Aux pieds, il portait d'étranges sandales en cuir acajou. Leur semelle était assez fine, une bande cuir protégeait les orteils, tandis qu'une autre englobait le talon et la cheville pour monter le long de la jambe, s'arrêtant à cinq ou six centimètre du creux du genou et recouvrant la rotule à l'avant. Une sorte de bottes d'armure légère parfaites pour les climats chauds. Cette façon de s'habiller était assez proche des elfes… Louise frissonna à la pensée que Link pourrait en être un. La jeune fille était pourtant sûre que Link ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de son monde. Elle avait peut-être du mal à croire que s'était un héros, mais elle avait bien deviné à quel point il était attaché à ce lieu nommé « Hyrule ». La petite magicienne chassa ces pensées de son esprit alors qu'elle se hissait sur Epona. Elle devait d'abord se concentrer sur la mission.

Louise fit un bref résumé de ce qu'on attendait d'eux durant la chevauchée. Ils devaient surprendre le noble sévissant dans les environs en fragrant délit d'abus de pouvoir. Le mieux serait qu'ils en soient eux-mêmes les victimes, empêchant toute réplique de la part du malfrat, qui aurait agressé un noble sans avoir pu le différencier du reste de la population. Cela créerait un sentiment d'inconfort chez les autres nobles qui se méfieront des passants pouvant cacher parmi eux un espion de la princesse. Ce plan était assez original. Un peu farfelu, mais très efficace s'il fonctionnait. Le héros anonyme approuva ce plan avec amusement. Ce serait jouer un vilain tour à ces richards que Link avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la ville. Link trouva une ferme aux habitants sympathiques pour prendre soin d'Epona, en échange de quelques pièces d'or et de pouvoir l'utiliser pour des travaux manuels.

\- Tant que vous ne montez pas dessus, elle sera sage comme une image, dit-il avant de partir.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de la vendre ? Ils n'ont pas l'air très riche, demanda Louise quand ils furent aux portes de la ville.

\- Aucun risque. Ils n'ont pas à dépenser quoi que ce soit. Epona se débrouille très bien toute seule. Si elle sent qu'elle est en danger, elle me rejoindra. Il n'y a qu'à voir leurs bêtes pour voir que ce sont d'honnêtes gens, ajouta-il devant la moue peu convaincue de la jeune fille.

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- Comment pouvez-vous annoncer un prix pareil ? s'exclama Louise. Cinquante pièces d'or pour une seule nuit dans un hôtel trois étoiles ?!

\- Mademoiselle, nous accueillons des nobles régulièrement, il est naturel d'offrir des chambres à ces prix-là.

Link soupira, c'était le énième hôtel dans lequel ils allaient…et qui était au-delà de leur budget. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps allait prendre cette mission, il fallait donc qu'ils dépensent le moins d'argent possible. Dormir dans une auberge de voyageur ou chez l'habitant était hors de question pour Louise, qui, déjà, avait du mal à accepter de s'habiller en paysanne – même si c'était son idée. Pourtant, le jeune hylien la trouvait bien plus jolie dans cette petite robe longue, s'arrêtant à mi- mollet, gris-taupe, et ses petites sandales de paille tressée renforcées cuir, que dans son accoutrement bizarre qui frisait l'indécence.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, et ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils allaient passer la nuit. La petite aristocrate marchait d'un pas rageur devant son familier qui, assit sur la fontaine d'une des places de la ville, cherchait un moyen de convaincre la jeune fille de dormir à l'auberge. Pour être honnête, il avait très envie de lui passer un savon.

« Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche ! Il faut savoir faire un peu des efforts ! A croire que les gens du peuple vivent dans la précarité et l'inconfort total ! »

Il était de plus en plus tenté de lui faire la morale, mais une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

\- Oh ~ ! Mais que vois-je ? Deux jeunes gens dehors à cette heure-ci ? résonna la voix légèrement nasillarde à côté d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais vu de personnage aussi étrange. Un homme, taillé comme un charpentier, ses cheveux bruns plaqués sur le côté, des moustaches fines se terminant par une boucle bien nette…et qui portait du rouge à lèvre rose foncé et du mascara. Ses poignets presque aussi épais que l'avant-bras de Link portaient des bracelets de métal forts simples, mais élégants. Son débardeur violet moulant était doté d'un incroyable décolleté qui donnait une vue plongeante sur ses énormes pectoraux saillants, et contrastait avec le pantalon – moulant lui aussi – blanc tenu par une ceinture de tissu jaune qui s'arrêtait à mi- mollet. Il y avait aussi cette façon saugrenue de marcher les genoux cagneux, avec un déhanchement un peu trop marqué (avec un pantalon aussi moulant c'était plutôt une gesticulation de popotin), et surtout, cette manie d'avoir cette voix haut-perchée un poil nasillarde.

« T'as beau faire tout ce que tu peux, ce n'est pas à ça que ressemble une fille ! » songea Louise, un peu vexée par cette imitation quelque peu grossière à son goût.

Link, quand à lui, ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse et de dégoût surpris. Où avait-il bien pu croiser un énergumène pareil ? Une vague silhouette d'un blanc-craie vêtue d'habits semblables blancs découpée de diamants traversa furtivement son esprit. Encore une sensation de « déjà vu ». Le jeune homme s'ébroua, comme pour chasser le mal-être qui s'était installé après le passage fugace de cette image vaporeuse. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir. Malgré son excentrisme, il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour eux. Sans hésitation, il se lança, sans laisser le temps à Louise de contester.

\- Tout le monde ~ ! Venez voir ! Ces pauvres loupiots ont tout perdu à causes des dettes de leurs défunts parents, ils plus d'endroits où aller ! Ils vont rester ici à travailler le temps qu'ils trouvent un nouveau chez eux. Accueillez-les bien les filles !

\- Oui, monsieur Scaron !

\- Non, non, non ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Reprenez !

\- Oui~ ! Mademoiselle !

\- Très bien~ ! conclut la demoiselle virile en roulant les « r ».

Décidément, Scaron était un bien drôle de personnage. Les employées de l'auberge emmenèrent Louise se changer, tandis que Jessica conduisit Link à la plonge. Elle lui montra et expliqua le système du service et le rangement. Le jeune homme fut soulagé que personne ne lui demande de retirer sa cape. Ensuite, la jeune femme brune monta avec lui à l'étage et lui présenta une pièce un peu exiguë, meublée d'un lit et d'une vieille armoire.

\- Je sais que c'est pas du cinq étoiles, mais au moins, vous aurez un toit sur la tête. Tu veux peut-être que je t'amène un matelas ?

\- Non merci, ça ira très bien comme ça.

\- Bon, ben à demain alors. Lever six heures pour toi, et sept heures et demie pour ta sœur !

\- Entendu. A demain.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps, avant d'entendre le bruit de marches qu'on martelait des pieds. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur une Louise furieuse, elle le fut d'avantage à la vue de la pièce ! On osait la faire travailler pour ça !? Une chambre miteuse qui ne fait même pas la moitié de la sienne ?! Link, lui, était sans voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Une robe rose à dentelle blanche, sans manche ni bretelles, moulant le buste et la taille de la jeune fille pour ensuite s'élargir comme une petite ombrelle juste au-dessus des genoux. Des chaussettes blanches compensait la taille ridicule de la robe en montant jusqu'aux genoux, là où la robe s'arrêtait. Un petit serre-tête en dentelle blanche maintenait sa chevelure.

\- Link !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Comment…Comment veux-tu que je dorme dans un endroit pareil ! C'est plein de poussière, et probablement plein de bestiole et…

\- On se calme. Louise, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie d'accord ? Certes ce n'est pas très confortable, mais au moins on n'est pas dehors. En plus, on ne prête pas uniquement cette chambre, la nourriture est fournie et on peut utiliser la douche des vestiaires, et ce, sans qu'on dépense le moindre rubis.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui es accoutré de la sorte ! Monsieur j'ai toujours une cape poussiéreuse sur la tête !

\- …J'avoue que tes vêtements sont…un peu osé, répondit Link. Mais regarde ! On est situé dans un endroit où beaucoup de gens viennent, on pourrait récolter pas mal d'infos !

Le familier n'avait pas tort. Pendant qu'elle servait, elle pouvait récolter des informations en toute discrétion, et Link de son côté, pouvait faire de même avec les employées. Mine de rien, cet endroit était un atout pour eux, surtout qu'ils étaient un peu payé. Louise approuva l'idée. Néanmoins, il restait que cette chambre était loin d'être confortable. Le matelas était dur, les draps ne tenaient pas chaud. Link, transformé en loup, dû se coucher à côté d'elle pour la tenir au chaud. Louise fut agréablement surprise par la chaleur et la douceur de sa fourrure. Finalement, la petite aristocrate dormis très bien. Au point que le lendemain, à six heures, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Link était parti. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé plus tôt grâce à sa forme animale, et profitait qu'il n'y ait personne à l'auberge pour se doucher tranquillement. L'eau avait été maintenue chaude par un four situé en-dessous de la réserve d'eau des vestiaires, dont les braises maintenaient une chaleur idéale. Le feu avait été ravivé un peu plus tôt par un bûcheron qui passait tous les matins. Link soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se renversa une bassine d'eau chaude sur la tête. Cela avait toujours été un luxe pour lui. Il avait toujours l'habitude de se laver à la rivière. En fonction du temps, elle était plus ou moins froide. Lorsqu'il avait découvert les sources chaudes des gorons, il n'avait jamais manqué une chance d'y aller.

« Peut-être que je pourrais me bricoler un système semblable. » songea Link en retirant les dernière bulles de savons de son corps.

Il savoura encore quelques instants la sensation exquise de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, avant de se rhabiller. Il avait de la chance, car juste après qu'il soit monté à sa chambre récupérer sa cape, Jessica et Scaron entrèrent dans l'auberge. Link les aida ensuite à préparer les tables et les couverts. Le matin, le petit déjeuner était en semi self-service. Les clients faisaient des allers et retours entre leur table et le buffet. Les serveuses s'occupaient d'accueillir les clients avec le sourire, d'amener les plats vides et les assiettes sales au comptoir, de servir les boissons aux tables et de récupérer l'addition. Rien de bien compliqué…sauf que cette semaine n'était pas comme les autres. Apparemment, les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à l'auberge pendant un évènement organisé pour les employées : « La course au pourboires ». Il s'agissait d'un petit concours durant lequel, avec fair play bien sûr, les serveuses doivent gagner le maximum de pourboire. Celle qui, à la fin de la semaine, aura gagné le plus d'argent, non seulement aura le droit de le garder, mais aussi de porter pendant près d'un mois, une soubrette enchantée d'un aphrodisiaque qui lui permettra de gagner encore plus d'argent. D'après Jessica, l'une des employées avait tellement gagné d'argent qu'elle avait pu racheter la ferme de ses parents et l'avait converti en ferme-auberge, un établissement très connu dans la région où elle vit. Avec un tel défi, Link avait l'impression que Louise allait se donner à fond, elle qui, comme lui, adorait les compétitions. La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Louise s'était chargée d'amener les plats sales et de garnir le buffet. Son sourire un peu crispé passa inaperçu aux yeux des clients. Elle écouta attentivement leurs discussions. Pour l'instant, pas d'histoire de noble. Après tout, qui voudrais parler de quelque chose de désagréable tôt le matin. L'après-midi sera peut-être plus intéressant…

Louise raide comme un piquet, était assise sur un tabouret au comptoir. Scaron l'avait mise là pour qu'elle prenne l'exemple de ses camarades. Entre les verres renversés, les plats servis à la mauvaise table, et surtout…la susceptibilité de la jeune fille. On ne comptait plus les clients qui s'étaient fait engueulés par Louise suite à leur manque de respect envers elle. Ils avaient tous cette manie de faire des commentaires salaces et de soupirer devant la taille ridicule de sa poitrine. Au bout du compte, elle n'avait fait que des bêtises. Pendant deux jours, elle passa son après-midi au comptoir. Au moins, elle arrivait à écouter les clients parler de leur petite vie. Apparemment, tout n'était que dur labeur. Ils se levaient tôt, même les enfants devaient travailler, si bien que beaucoup d'entre eux n'allaient pas à l'école…

 _« …cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de profiter de la chance que tu as. »_

Les mots de Link résonnèrent dans son esprit. Oui, elle avait de la chance. Elle n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour gagner son pain. Elle savait lire, écrire, calculer, jouer de la musique…et pleins d'autres choses encore. Ces gens-là n'avaient rien de ce qu'elle avait.

\- Tu penses à comment peuvent-t-ils vivre ainsi ? lui demanda gentiment Link.

\- Plutôt à comment trouver le bonheur dans ce genre de vie harassante.

\- Le bonheur ne se trouve pas forcément dans l'oisiveté, le confort. On peut très bien prendre du plaisir à se lever aux aurores pour s'occuper de ses bêtes trouver agréable de dormir à la belle étoile…Une question d'habitude. Quand on vit dans un milieu en particulier, on finit toujours par trouver ce qui nous plaît.

\- Et ceux qui malgré tout ne trouvent rien ?

\- Il y a deux types de personnes : ceux qui ne tentent rien et finissent acariâtres et méchants…et ceux qui changent de vie, tout simplement. Il n'est pas dit que c'est facile. Ils rencontrent beaucoup d'obstacles. Il y en a qui font demi-tour.

\- …Et toi ? Tu te sentais malheureux avant ?

\- Pas vraiment…C'est juste que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'encore mieux.

\- L'aventure…C'est ça ?

\- Tout juste, répondit-il avec amusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Louise ne releva pas le fait que Link avait parlé plus que d'habitude. Parfois, il arrivait à son familier de parler comme ça. De s'épancher sur sa vie où ce qui avait un rapport. Cela la prenait toujours au dépourvu. Non pas qu'il se renfermait dans un certain mutisme, mais il parlait peu de lui, de ses impressions…et quand il parlait, dans un étrange mélange de langage soutenu et populaire, on avait l'impression d'entendre un jeune adulte…qui aurait vécu bien plus que son âge ne le laissait croire. Par contre, la petite magicienne avait fini par décrypter quelques signes de son langage corporel. Avec la cape, difficile de les voir, mais il y avait des petits mouvements, tensions, qui rendait le jeune homme plus expressif qu'il n'en donnait l'impression. Par exemple, sa main posée sur sa nuque montrait sa gêne d'avoir parlé ainsi. Cela arracha un petit sourire victorieux à ses lèvres.

\- Au fait, la fille de Scaron m'a raconté une histoire intéressante…

\- La fille de Scaron !? Il a une fille ?! ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

\- Jessica…surprenant hein ? commenta-t-il en repensant à l'assiette qu'il avait failli lâcher en entendant cela de la bouche de Jessica.

\- Alors, cette histoire ?

\- Y a bien un fauteur de trouble. Un dénommé Borseau. Il vient régulièrement dans cette auberge.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Link. Louise ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer des yeux saphir remplis de malice. Son sourire lui parut soudain presque prédateur. Cependant, elle partageait ce sentiment étrange qui faisait bouillir son sang d'excitation. Ils le ferreraient bientôt.

Côté concours…et bien ce n'était pas bien folichon. Louise n'avait pas gagné un seul pourboire, et la semaine touchait à sa fin. Elle ne pouvait que ronger son frein en attendant qu'elle ait de nouveau l'autorisation de faire le service. S'ennuyant à mourir, la petite magicienne regarda d'un air distrait son familier occupé à la plonge. Ses mains, que ne savaient-elles donc pas faire ? Ces doigts, ni trop fins, ni trop épais, glissaient dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse, cuisinaient, passait sur les mailles de fer de sa côte, taillaient des morceaux de meubles avec une dague…et manipulaient des armes dangereuses. Si elle en croyait les dires de Link, il avait été chevrier autrefois. Comment avait-t-il appris tout cela ? Pourquoi avait-t-il choisie la voie des armes dans ce village reculé ?

\- Ça va Louise ? demanda une serveuse qui venait prendre une pause.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est le dernier jour, et je n'ai pas ramassé un seul pourboire ! se lamenta la jeune fille. Au final, il n'y a que Link qui rend service.

\- Link…Il est tellement mystérieux…dit l'autre fille, rêveuse.

\- Un peu trop à mon goût.

\- …Alors, j'avais raison. Vous n'êtes pas frères et sœurs, hein ?

\- Q-q-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Vous êtes tellement différents l'un de l'autre !

« Merci de me le faire remarquer. » pensa-t-elle.

Louise était déstabilisée par le nombre de choses que le jeune homme savait faire. Cela la faisait se sentir d'avantage inutile.

\- C'est quoi votre relation alors ? insista la serveuse.

\- Ce…ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Elles se chamaillèrent gentiment jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle s'ouvre. La pièce fut immédiatement dans une ambiance lourde et tendue. Les clients avaient cessé tout mouvement. Ils étaient là, certains d'entre eux figés avec la fourchette à mi-chemin de la bouche, à fixer les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme gras, dont les rondeurs étaient exagérées par ses vêtements rayés à épaulettes rondes et aux bords ondulants, il portait la moustache en deux mèches châtains qui remontaient légèrement vers les joues…Une vraie parodie de bourgeois un peu trop riche. Il était pourtant accompagnés de gardes portant le seau du conte…gardes qui aux yeux de Link, ressemblaient un peu trop à ces gardes un peu chétifs ou grassouillets qui étaient censés protéger la citadelle. C'était tellement comique. Il était bien tenté de se transformer en loup, rien que pour les voir gémir de peur pour s'enfuir à toute jambes et laisser en plan celui qu'ils étaient censés protéger.

« Ma parole, je deviens aussi mesquin que Midona moi. »

Ceci-dit, il resta sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais avec ses gens-là.

\- Alors ? On ne fait pas de place ? dit le conte sur un ton faussement amical.

En un clin d'œil, la salle se vida de ses occupants. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent en riant grassement, les gardes finissant les plats que les précédentes personnes attablées avaient abonnés sans payer. Certains avaient à peine été touchés.

\- Et bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux vont payer quoique ce soit, si ce n'est qu'un pourboire minable pour avoir vu et tripotés des serveuses. Un après-midi complet de gaspillage et de perte, grogna Jessica dans son coin.

Scaron essayait de faire bonne figure, flattant ce porc aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait éviter aux filles de faire le service, le faisant lui-même. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps et le conte commençait à perdre patience. Aucunes des filles ne voulaient se jeter dans la gueule des loups attablé. Pourtant, une petite adolescente se présenta devant eux. Un sourire un peu crispé, les mains tremblantes, mais les yeux pleins de défis.

\- V-votre vin monseigneur ! dit Louise en essayant d'être naturelle.

\- Hum ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue toi. Tu es nouvelle ?

\- C'est cela, en effet ! répondit-elle dans une exclamation faussement joyeuse.

Link était tendu comme un arc. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait là ?! Le jeune homme était appuyé sur le comptoir, prêt à bondir comme un fauve au moindre problème. Louise étant de dos, il ne compris pas lorsque la petite magicienne poussa un cri de stupeur en lâchant la bouteille, le liquide rouge éclaboussant les gens autours. Scaron se précipita vers le conte, expliquant qu'elle était nouvelle et encore un peu maladroite, qu'il fallait lui pardonner…

\- Espèce de salle porc ! hurla-t-elle en grimpant sur la table. Je ne peux croire qu'un individu de ton espèce fasse parti des descendants de valeureux hommes et femmes qui ont jurés allégeance au roi Tristain Ier !

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Petite sotte !

\- Tais-toi ! coupa Louise sur un ton cinglant, pointant sa baguette vers le malotru. Tu as osé…me toucher la poitrine comme si j'étais une quelconque catin ! Moi, Louise Le Blanc de La Vallière, je t'arrête au nom de la princesse Henriette de Tristain pour comportement honteux et abus de pouvoir !

\- Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi hein ? Garde !

Les gardes ne vinrent pas. Ils avaient tous décampés face à l'énorme bête qui avançait vers Louise.

\- Je te laisse le choix : ou tu cesses tout comportement indigne au titre que tu portes, ou bien…

Les poils sur le dos du loup se hérissèrent, le rendant plus gros et plus féroce qu'il ne l'était déjà, les babines retroussées dans un cri de menace muet.

\- Je laisse Link te convaincre. Comme lui, d'autres ne feront pas preuve de la même délicatesse.

Un aboiement sec, proche du grondement, ponctua sa phrase. Le conte parti en courant, criant des suppliques plus pitoyables les unes que les autres. Louise ne le poursuivit pas. Le but était de faire peur. Pas de faire le boulot de la garde royale. Ils avaient des témoins, les documents étaient des preuves largement suffisantes.

\- Tu ne le poursuis pas ? dit le loup.

Il a retenu la leçon.


	10. Chapter 10 : Temps mort

**Salut tout le monde ! Pas la peine de me le dire je suis en retard (la prépa c'est pas facile voyez vous). Bon, voilà le dixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui, quoiqu'il arrive, sera finie (pas comme certaines fanfic postées depuis trois ans et en suspend depuis, alors que ce sont des œuvres d'art comparées à la mienne).**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il risque d'être assez conséquent, donc...ben il n'y a aucune garantie de la date de publication.**

 **Ceci est un petit hors-sujet, mais j'écris en ce moment une autre fanfiction avec ma sœur intitulée : "Belum en caelo : sonate à quatre mains", qui se base sur l'univers d'une super série de BD pourtant pas très connue appelée : "Elfes". Pour ceux qui aime Zelda et les animés fantastiques, vous allez adorer.**

 **Comme c'est la toute première sur le sujet, j'aimerai un petit coup de pouce de votre part pour aider cette fanfic à décoller.**

 **Je vous adore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Temps mort**

-Je vois, je vois, dit Jessica en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Link.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Vous êtes trop différents l'un de l'autre pour être frère et sœur.

\- Et ne parlons pas du caractère de la petite Louise ! plaisanta une serveuse. On s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas la même éducation.

Nullement effrayées par le gros loup, les employées de l'auberge s'approchèrent en remerciant chaleureusement la petite aristocrate qui les avait débarrassées de cet horrible personnage. Louise fut un peu étourdie par cette soudaine promiscuité et cette popularité. En dehors de quelques rares personnes, elle maintenait une certaine distance. La complicité née entre les serveuses l'atteignit bien vite, et rapidement, elle riait parmi elles.

« Leur fierté ne vient pas de leur statut, mais de ce qu'elles accomplissent chaque jour avec sourire. »

C'était un peu le même genre de fierté qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait fait la cuisine pour son familier. Le quotidien des plébéiens était dur, sans l'aide de la magie. Pourtant, ils faisaient avancer les choses.

« Ils sont plus utiles que moi. » songea-t-elle, un peu triste.

-Tout le monde ~ ! rappela Scaron. Il est temps de désigner la gagnante de la course !

Un silence plein d'anticipation empli immédiatement la salle. Le patron de l'auberge savoura un instant le suspense dont il était le maître, avant de faire une étonnante déclaration :

-Louise !

\- Avec les jolis pourboires que voilà ! renchéri Jessica en portant un plateau rempli de bourses pleines à craquer.

Les gardes avaient tellement peur du loup qu'ils avaient oublié les mises de leur partie de carte abandonnée. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti alors dans la salle, tandis que la gagnante était emmenée dans une pièce adjacente. L'attente ne fut pas longue. A peine une minute plus tard, Louise ressortait, vêtue de la fameuse robe. Le tissu noir moulait parfaitement sa taille et son buste. La soubrette était brodée de dentelle blanche et mauve, en contraste avec la couleur vive de ses yeux et ses joues. Les petites ballerines semblaient se fondre dans le collant noir qui ne laissait pas voir une once de peau blanche. Link béni le fait qu'il ne se soit pas retransformé en homme. La capuche n'aurait pas suffi à cacher la chaleur qui envahissait son visage.

-Alors Link, taquina Jessica. T'en penses quoi ? Moi, je dis qu'elle était faite pour elle !

\- …

\- Hum ? Parles plus fort j'entends pas !

\- …Cette robe lui va très bien.

Jessica poussa un soupir légèrement agacé. Elle était sûre qu'il avait dit autre chose !

-Louise, c'est super que tu aies gagné ! Tu étais vraiment mal partie…mais n'empêche que vous nous avez menti…il faut bien une petite compensation non ? dit-elle en coulant un regard malicieux vers le loup.

Louise regarda tour à tour Jessica et Link, avant d'acquiescer.

-Allez, on va t'habiller !

-Hein ?! Att… !

* * *

-Tu boudes encore ? s'enquis Louise.

Le loup lui répondit par un grognement fort explicite. Louise se renfrogna : tout cela commençait à faire long ! Link n'avait pas pris sa forme humaine depuis leur départ, sauf lorsqu'ils ont récupéré Epona. Sitôt Louise sur la jument, son familier avait repris sa forme lupine. Son mutisme et sa mauvaise humeur commençait à entamer celle de la jeune fille.

-Tu peux me dire au moins pourquoi ?

Link failli lui répondre, mais il se tut malgré tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il boudait ? C'était évident non ?

« Comment peut-elle me le demander ? » ragea le jeune homme.

A moins qu'il soit normal de ne pas prendre la mouche lorsque des femmes profitent de l'autorisation d'une certaine aristocrate pour le prendre pour une poupée ? Le loup sentait encore les nœuds roses et blancs sur ses oreilles et la fourrure épaisse de son cou. Il avait déjà été caressé par Midona. D'ailleurs, Louise l'avait aussi fait lorsqu'il s'était endormi sur son lit à l'auberge…tant que c'était sur la tête. Avoir une dizaine de filles sur lui, déjà, c'était pas terrible, mais que certaines d'entre elles lui aient touché le ventre, ça non ! Le jeune homme avait bien cru qu'il allait donner un coup de crocs dans une de ses mains baladeuses ! Alors oui, il était fâché après Louise qui aurait pu les arrêter un minimum.

« Personne ne m'avait jamais touché à cet endroit ! Personne ! »

Link avait bien l'intention de laisser la petite magicienne en plan quelques temps, histoire qu'elle réfléchisse un peu.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent en fin de journée à l'Académie dans un lourd silence et se quittèrent sans un mot.

Louise dû rattraper le retard qu'elle avait cumulé à cause de la mission à la bibliothèque et lors de cours pendant les pauses. Link restait chez lui à entretenir ses armes et à s'occuper d'Epona. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à avoir l'autorisation de la laisser en dehors des écuries, du moment qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas du cabanon. Cela faisait donc quatre jours que Louise et son familier ne se parlaient plus, chacun dans sa bouderie. Bouderie qui apparaissait comme une bonne opportunité pour une certaine rousse…

Le jeune hylien avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle épée. Il lui avait fait une seconde jeunesse dès qu'il était rentré de sa mission. Il apprenait à connaître sa nouvelle arme sur une cible qu'il avait bricolée avec des débris de meuble et un vieil épouvantail. L'épée, d'un poids similaire à celle de Moï, était complètement différente des glaives ou d'Excalibur. La forme et l'unique tranchant de cette lame lui donnait un équilibre auquel le jeune bretteur n'était pas habitué. Seulement, pour avoir eu l'honneur de manier l'épée sacrée, Link devait reconnaître que l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains avait été forgée avec minutie et passion. Le forgeron qui lui avait donné le jour devait être le maître incontesté de cet art à son époque. Certes, cette épée demandait qu'on revoie les bases de l'escrime, mais elle semblait pouvoir s'adapter au style de combat de son manieur. Le jeune homme admira la lame encore quelques instants avant de la replacer dans son fourreau. Adossé contre l'embrasure de sa porte, Link bu une grande rasade d'eau. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque que ses lèvres se détachèrent du goulot de la gourde.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller parler à Louise… »

Link secoua vivement la tête. Pas question ! Il ne cèdera pas le premier !

-Ah ~ ! Tu es la darling ~ ! résonna une voix près de lui.

\- Wouah !

Le jeune homme avait quasiment fait un bond en arrière, surpris par l'apparition soudaine d'une plantureuse jeune fille. Elle avait la peau foncée, les cheveux d'un roux presque rouge…et un décolleté très plongeant. Bien sûr, la jeune fille se tenait de telle façon à ce que la chemise déboutonnée révèle l'absence de sous-vêtements.

-Pardon de t'avoir surpris, gloussa la jeune fille rousse. Je m'appelle Kirche Von Zerbst. Je suis dans la même classe que Louise !

Link la reconnue bien vite. Sa ressemblance avec les gerudos, et son comportement proche de celui de Telma – en bien plus audacieux - l'avaient tout de suite frappé. La jeune fille se moquait souvent de Louise, mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment mesquin. Le jeune hylien avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'amusait à voir Louise s'énerver et démarrer au quart de tour. Elle s'avança vers lui, tandis qu'il se redressait, mal à l'aise.

« Loué soit les déesses que les gerudos m'aient donné cette cape ! »

L'ombre qu'elle projetait sur son regard empêchait que l'on s'aperçoive de sa veine tentative d'éviter de regarder plus bas que les yeux de son interlocutrice. Si bien qu'il ne put rien faire lorsque Kirche coinça son bras contre sa poitrine.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi…ton ancienne avait été endommagée n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en lui tendant une magnifique épée dorée.

Link reconnu sans peine l'épée que Louise avait voulu lui acheter. Une épée purement décorative, sans aucune valeur en tant qu'arme. Le fait que ce soit cette épée en particulier que Kirche lui offre…les aurait-elle suivis ? Cela expliquerait l'étrange sensation d'être observé pendant leur visite à (revoir le nom). Mais cela le rendait d'avantage perplexe. Que lui voulait-elle donc ?

-Chéri, j'aimerai que tu passes me voir ce soir…

« Oy ! oy ! oy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ! »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Louise, contrariée par la situation entre elle et son familier, décida de se montrer…hors d'elle. Elle était en train se triturer l'esprit quant à savoir comment régler son différent avec Link, et qu'est-ce qu'elle vit ? Une rousse plantureuse accrochée au bras de son familier, qui avait dans les mains l'épée même qu'il lui avait refusé !

-Kirche ! Ôte tes sales pattes de mon familier ! cria-t-elle.

\- Humpf, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton familier qu'il ne peut pas préférer être avec une beauté comme moi…N'est-ce pas darling ?

\- Link ! Espèce de goujat ! Pervers ! Obsédé de la poitrine ! hurla la petite aristocrate. Et cette épée ! Tu as dit que tu n'en voulais pas !

Voilà pourquoi il prenait soin d'éviter d'être au milieu d'une dispute de filles. C'était bien parti pour dégénérer en crêpage de chignon. Il n'arrivait pas à en placer une, trop déconcentré par Kirche qui envahissait son espace personnel.

-Dans ce cas, laissons-lui le choix ! S'il choisit mon épée, tu ne pourras plus l'empêcher de rester avec moi ! lança Kirche avec assurance.

-Parce que tu crois que ton bout de fer jaune peut rivaliser avec moi ? Ne me faites pas rires les gonzesses !

La voix, indignée, avait retenti derrière eux. Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent, ébahis.

-T'es vraiment une cloche quand il s'agit de parler aux filles part'ner ! se moqua l'épée, accompagnée des cliquetis de la garde qui bougeait toute seule.

« Une épée qui parle…alors là, s'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait encore me surprendre dans ce monde… » pensa Link en s'emparant de l'épée posée contre le mur.

Pourtant, aussi surpris soit-il, le jeune homme ressentait une sorte de nostalgie face à cette étrange épée. Comme avec Scaron, il avait une impression de « déjà vu ». Ce n'était pas la première fois. Durant son voyage, certains lieux, histoires ou encore personnes, lui avait laissé cette étrange impression de familiarité. Non pas qu'il connaissait toutes ces choses comme si c'était récent, c'était plutôt comme un souvenir fugace, vaporeux comme un spectre qui surgissait d'un passé lointain. Bien plus lointain que le Héros du Temps.

« Le Héros et la Triforce seraient liés depuis bien plus longtemps que lors de la première confrontation avec Ganondorf ? » s'était-il demandé un jour.

Mais il devait bien admettre que d'avoir de telles impressions dans un autre monde totalement différent le rendait perplexe.

-Pourtant t'es doué avec les lames. Regarde-moi ça ! Plus une trace de rouille ! ajouta l'épée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans de moins !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une épée de cirque ferait le poids face à la mienne ? critiqua Kirche.

\- Eh ! La donzelle ! répliqua l'épée. On ne compare pas une épée enchantée d'un maître épéiste et forgeron, à une vulgaire épée de cérémonie !

Kirche voulu bien répondre, mais malheureusement, il était clair que cette épée sortant d'un vieux tonneau était une lame enchantée. Arme rarissime car détruite en grande partie lors de la Guerre Sainte, et l'art de sa création perdue. Même les elfes, ces enchanteurs perfides, n'arriveraient à en forger une de nos jours. Vexée, elle tourna les talons sans un mot. Mais la bataille était loin d'être perdue…

-Enfin au calme ! soupira la lame. Au fait, je m'appelle Derflinger, tu peux m'appeler Derf.

\- Link. Link de Toal.

Louise avait écouté l'échange sans un mot. Maintenant c'est sûr, plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre !

-Link…Il faut qu'on parle.

Lui assis sur le perron, elle sur une chaise, tous deux plongés dans un silence gêné.

-Ecoute…commença Louise. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui te met en colère après moi. J'aimerai quand même que ça cesse ! Ca commence a devenir ridicule...marmona-t-elle ensuite.

\- Un point pour la fille, commenta Derf.

Link se frotta la nuque. Pour être franc, il n'a jamais été vraiment fâché contre Louise. Sur le moment, il avait été vexé et embarrassé. Ensuite, il avait profité des cours supplémentaires de rattrapages de la petite magicienne pour éviter la discussion, pourtant inévitable. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, le jeune hylien avait subis de nombreuses turbulences émotionnelles avec lesquelles il était très peu à l'aise. Pour augmenter la difficulté, sa relation avec la jeune aristocrate demandait de s'exprimer d'avantage sur le fond de sa pensée.

C'était radicalement différent de la situation avec Midona. Ils avaient certes le même but, mais n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé entre eux. Au début, c'était une sorte d'utilisation quasi mutuelle, puis, au fil des combats, un message sans mots étaient passé. Ainsi, ils connaissaient la façon de penser et de faire de l'autre, sans jamais avoir eu à dévoiler. La confiance qu'ils s'accordaient ne réclamait aucun secret, même leur passé. Ils s'étaient quand même trouvé pas mal de points commun. Midona s'était beaucoup amusée à provoquer des réactions chez le héros en l'embarrassant de toutes les manières possibles (en restant décente bien sûr). La sombre princesse en fait un jeu dans lequel la seule règle d'or était de ne pas forcer l'hylien à exprimer verbalement son embarras.

Link était d'accord avec la petite aristocrate. Cette "bouderie" prenait une tournure un peu ridicule. Malgré que la jeune fille souhaitait corriger son erreur -qu'il trouvait pourtant évidente- le jeune homme était décidé à ne rein lui dire.

Il fallait dire que cela serait très embarrassant de lui en dire exactement la raison.

Link soupira.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi...mais j'aimerai que tu ne me traites plus comme un toutou quand je suis sous ma forme de loup, dit-il en essayant de cacher son embarras.

Louise souri de toutes ses dents. Enfin, les choses commençaient à bouger.

* * *

Dans le bureau du proviseur, le professeur Colbert regardait gravement la traduction des runes du familier.

« Âme intemporelle,

Âme vertueuse, forgeron du destin,

Gardien de la Terre dont tu es le fils,

Toi qui relie terre et ciel,

Ombre et Lumière,

Délie le mensonge,

Met fin au songe,

Alors l'enfant bénie,

Passerelle des Mondes,

Renouera les liens de la Fraternité »

-Ces runes…on dirait…

\- Oui, professeur Colbert, c'est une prophétie.

\- Mais alors, ce peut-il que mademoiselle Louise…

\- Peut-être. C'est même fort probable.

\- Il faut envoyer cette lettre le plus rapidement possible à sa majesté le Pape !

\- Non, coupa le directeur. Il est trop tôt pour mettre au courant le foyer de notre religion. Avec les évènements récents, le moindre faux pas pourrait conduire à un désastre. Laissons ces jeunes gens tranquille pour le moment.

Le professeur opina du chef. Il fallait en savoir davantage.

-Ecoutez-moi professeur Colbert. Cette découverte ne doit pas quitter ce bureau. Je contacterai moi-même la princesse Henriette. Elle seule pourra décider des mesures à prendre.

\- Oui.


	11. Petit mot de l'auteur

_**Programme**_

Corriger, voir modifier certains passages des anciens chapitres

M'avancer sur plusieurs chapitres pour avoir une période de publication stable.

Illustrer sur mon blog les chapitres non illustrés

En gros…

Ca va prendre du temps


	12. Chapter 11 : Tensions

**Don't worry my friends, I'm alive !**

 **Bon, bien que j'ai mis un petit message, concernant la looooongue attente à prévoir, je fais une petite entorse à mon emploi du temps avec se petit chapitre.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours et attendant vos critiques avec impatience !** (en fait ça pourrait me confirmer certains doutes)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Tensions**

Louise était assez nerveuse. La veille, Link lui avait promis d'avoir une petite discussion, pendant l'étude (après moult demande de la plus jeune pendant des jours…). Ils devaient se retrouver dans un des boudoirs de la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage. Un lieu très intime.

« Peut-être qu'il va enfin se décider d'enlever cette foutue capuche… »

Pendant toute la matinée, la jeune fille eut la tête dans les nuages, s'imaginant le visage de son familier. Bien sûr, il avait quelques ressemblances avec le loup.

« Il a peut-être des petits crocs pointus, ou des oreilles de chiens… »

Ce qui était sûr, c'était pour ses yeux. Mais seraient-ils aussi tranchants que ceux du loup ? Elle espérait que non.

La petite aristocrate fut tirée de ses pensées par Tabitha. C'était rare de la part de la petite magicienne silencieuse. Elle ne traînait pratiquement qu'avec Kirche. Celle-ci faisait plus un monologue qu'une conversation d'ailleurs.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- …familier…nourri Sylphe…remercier.

\- Je vois... Je lui dirai de te voir à la bibliothèque après qu'on ait fini.

Tabitha s'éloigna après avoir acquiescé silencieusement de la tête.

Louise regarda l'heure tourner lentement pendant le reste de la matinée.

Quand sonna la fin des cours, la jeune fille bondi hors de la salle, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la bibliothèque. Link l'y attendait. Il avait l'air d'avoir attendu ici toute la matinée.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

\- Un moment je crois.

-…Alors…qui commence ?

Link ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de raconter – une nouvelle fois - sa vie. Louise ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté d'avoir cette discussion. Elle voulait savoir sur quoi leurs cultures divergeaient pour éviter les catastrophes. La jeune fille souhaitait aussi prendre son temps pour mieux connaître son familier et le mettre d'avantage à l'aise. C'était quand même bizarre de tout savoir sur le jeune homme et ne rien divulguer sur elle-même.

-…Bon d'accord, je commence.

Louise lui raconta un peu son enfance : Elle lui parla de ses deux sœurs aînées, Cattleya et Eléonore, qu'elle aimait beaucoup, de la froideur de sa mère et la rigueur de son père souvent absent. Elle lui expliqua son lien très fort avec sa cousine éloignée, la princesse Henriette. Ensuite, la petite aristocrate conta la légende de Brimir et son culte, dont le siège se trouvait à Romania.

-Vous vouez un culte à un homme ? s'étonna Link.

\- Il possédait l'immense pouvoir du Voïd. Il a sauvé notre peuple de ces barbares que sont les elfes.

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. C'était un peu tordu comme raison.

-N'est-il pas orgueilleux de se faire appeler Dieu lorsqu'on est un homme ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'indigna Louise.

\- Et bien, il n'a pas créé ce monde. Seul un dieu pourrait faire cela. Vu comme tu le raconte, il ressemble plus à un maître de guerre…Un héros.

\- Si un Inquisiteur t'entendait, il te ferait exécuter, commenta la jeune fille. Si ce que tu m'as dit sur toi es vrai, tu devrais être vénéré dans ton monde. Tu l'as sauvé, après tout.

Link lui offrit un gentil sourire. C'était touchant de voir quelqu'un d'un autre monde louer ses actions pour sauver un monde qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Non. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il sait vraiment passé. A leurs yeux, j'ai juste réglé un problème de sècheresse, sauvé un chef de village et un prince, délivré une princesse mystérieusement cloitrée dans son château et tué quelques monstres.

\- Mais tu es un héros non ?

\- C'est ça. Juste un petit héros. Quand la légende du Héros du Temps sera encore contée dans nos lits, j'aurais disparu des mémoires.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Demander de la gloire alors que personne n'a vu réellement mes actions, ce serait de l'orgueil. Même le Héros du Temps n'a pas de culte. C'est un Elu aux côtés des Déesses, ni plus, ni moins.

\- Les Déesses ?

Link conta alors l'histoire des trois Déesses créatrices d'Hyrule, et du Héros du Temps. Il évita encore une fois de parler de la Triforce. Trop de malheurs étaient arrivés de par sa seule mention. Autant éviter. Louise était très étonnée par ce qu'elle entendait. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait parlé des dieux créateurs de ce monde. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une origine, non ?

-Donc, ta capacité à changer de forme, c'est grâce à la bénédiction des Déesses ?

\- On peut dire ça. Tout ce qui est issu des Déesses est à la fois bon et mauvais. Tout dépend de notre volonté et de ce qui nous arrive.

-Et Hylia ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comptée avec les autres ?

\- C'était un être égal aux Déesses, mais elle n'avait pour but que de protéger la création. La famille royale serait ses descendants. C'est une Envoyée…une gardienne si tu préfères. On ne la vénère plus tellement.

Louise trouvait la religion de son familier étrange…et familière.

-Tu sais. Ce…Ganon. Je trouve qu'il ressemble au Dieu du désert que vénèrent les elfes. Ces barbares du Sahara nous empêchent d'accéder à la terre sacrée de Brimir et refusent tout dialogue !

\- Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de les appeler ainsi, ils seront un peu plus civils…corrigea gentiment le jeune homme. Dis-moi à quoi ils ressemblent.

\- Je n'en jamais vu, mais il y a des peintures de la Grande Guerre au manoir. Ils sont tous blonds, aux yeux vert ou bleus et ont des oreilles longues et pointues.

Link frissonna sous sa cape, réprimant l'envie de tirer d'avantage sur la capuche. Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé pour lui s'il ne s'était pas caché ! Une catastrophe surement.

-A quoi ressemblent les habitants de ton monde ? demanda la petite magicienne.

Link lui décrivit les humains aux multiples formes, les gorons avec leur fierté surdimensionnée et leur cœur tendre, les zoras et leur magnifique village. Il lui parla avec une certaine affection du couple de Yétis sur les Pics Blanc, et des gérudos mystérieuses habitant le désert. Link ria beaucoup avec Louise lorsqu'il lui détailla l'aspect des célestiens, peuple évolué ressemblant à des…poulets.

Le monde de Link était très diversifié. Louise était surprise que toutes ces races, si différentes les unes des autres, arrivaient à vivre en paix.

-Il y avait des tensions auparavant. Chacun voulait garder ses secrets. Il y en a toujours d'ailleurs. Mais avec l'intervention du Héros du Temps, les gens sont devenus moins renfermés.

Louise resta pensive un moment. Le Héros du Temps était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle s'imaginait un homme brave qui avait prouvé sa valeur, et son être était entouré d'une aura bienveillante. Rien à voir avec Brimir. La jeune fille se l'imaginait comme un puissant magicien accompagné de ses fidèles familiers partant pour une guerre sanglante. Son Dieu lui parut soudainement quelque peu effrayant. Elle secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces pensées blasphématoires. Mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Link.

« Il vient d'un monde différent. Ce qu'a pu accomplir le seigneur Brimir lui est étranger. »

-Dis…Link…Pourquoi…tu caches ton visage ?

Tôt ou tard, cela aurait dû arriver. Link avait prévu de se débarrasser de cette foutue cape poussiéreuse, mais…

-Je suis…un peu…différent. Même parmi mon peuple, j'avais un physique particulier…On m'a souvent fait des remarques pas forcément agréables à ce sujet.

\- Je ne me moquerais pas.

\- Je sais, répondit Link en souriant tristement. C'est juste que…je ne suis pas prêt. Pas plus que tes semblables sont prêts à m'accepter tel que je suis.

\- D'accords, mais…Là, on est tout seuls. Tu pourrais enlever cette capuche quand il n'y a que nous deux.

-….

Louise fit une moue boudeuse, véxée. Cependant, elle devinait bien que c'était difficile pour le jeune homme. Sans connaître son apparence, les gens l'avaient mal jugé. Avec les petits exploits qu'il avait fait et sa gentillesse, les autres élèves ne le méprisaient plus…mais certains étaient méfiants, sa force et son habileté engendraient une certaine crainte. Et puis il y avait ceux qui n'aimaient tout simplement pas Louise et qui seraient capables de choses mesquines et cruelles envers Link, juste pour l'atteindre elle. Alors si Link se dévoilait…

-Ah…soupira-t-elle, déçue. J'ai compris.

Link posa sa main sur la tête de la petite aristocrate dans un geste affectueux.

-Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune hylien descendit jusque dans la cours où les autres familiers avaient l'habitude de rester à flâner lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec leur maître. Il reconnut sans peine le dragon bleu. Il l'avait croisé il y avait deux jours. Il avait tout de suite été fasciné par cette créature mythique, rarissime et féroce dans son monde. Même durant son aventure, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'en apercevoir un. Les seuls reptiles volants qu'il avait jamais vu étaient ces horripilants mais certes coriaces Aeralfos. Sylphe chanta joyeusement en le voyant.

-Tiens, voilà, dit-il en lui lançant une pomme.

La créature l'englouti d'un seul trait. Elle se pencha vers Link pour qu'il lui gratte la tête. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi surpris par la douceur de sa peau lisse. Pourtant, il voyait bien les écailles d'un bleu azuré qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil de midi.

« Il faudrait que j'essaye de lui parler sous ma forme de loup.»

-Tu es…Link, dit une voix si douce qu'un autre être humain ne l'aurait pas entendue.

\- Oui. Tu dois être Tabitha ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Le jeune guerrier fut surpris par la fragilité qui se dégageait de cette jeune fille. Malgré tout, sur son visage inexpressif, il y lut l'expérience.

Un vétéran.

« Comment une fille si jeune peut-elle avoir subi tant d'épreuves ? » songea le guerrier.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le garçon insouciant qui jouait avec les petits enfants du village, les suivant même dans certaines de leurs farces, n'était pas devenu, en l'espace d'un ou deux mois à peine, un guerrier aguerri. Lui-même avait l'impression, après son aventure, d'avoir des siècles d'expériences…

-Merci, continua la fille chétive. Sylphe est une vraie tête en l'air…et elle est trop gentille. C'est pour ça qu'elle se fait piquer sa nourriture.

La petite magicienne gratta affectueusement son familier qui ronronna de plaisir.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle était resté dans la nature…ajouta-t-elle.

Link souris, attendris par le lien qui unissait ces deux êtres si différents. Le Contrat du Familier avait certes des propriétés d'esclavage, mais pour ces deux-là, on dirait plus qu'il avait réunis deux grandes amis qui ne se seraient s'en doute jamais croisées. Ce sortilège avait autant de points négatifs que de points positifs.

-Sylphe…a dit que je devais te rendre un service.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as aucune dette envers moi.

Le dragon se vexa et tenta de soulever le jeune homme par la capuche.

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! cria-t-il en se cramponnant sur le tissu.

Le dragon, satisfait, décida enfin de le lâcher.

-Si tu insistes tant…soupira Link.

Il réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui être utile ?

-Ah, je sais. Tu sais que ne parles pas la même langue que vous à la base.

Hochement de tête.

-Seulement, je ne peux comprendre que la langue orale. Serais-tu disposée à m'apprendre à lire ?

Tabitha pencha la tête sur le côté, seul signe qu'elle réfléchissait à la question. Puis, elle hocha la tête, consentant à ce rôle de professeur.

-Merci.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le lendemain pendant l'heure d'étude.

Link reparti de son côté pour aller manger avec Louise.

Celle-ci l'attendait sur une table de la cours est. Il faisait beau et il y avait juste ce qu'il fallait de nuages pour profiter du soleil sans qu'il vous assomme de ses rayons. Louise avait préparé avec l'aide de Siesta un petit hors-d'œuvre avec le plat du cuisinier attitré. Elle avait remarqué que Link avait particulièrement apprécié les avocats et les kiwis.

-Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble ?

\- Il faut le manger avec une cuillère et de la mayonnaise. Ça, c'est Siesta qu'il l'a faite, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le petit pot.

Pendant le repas, Link expliqua son arrangement avec Tabitha.

-T'aurais pu me le demander, rouspéta la petite magicienne, vexée.

\- Désolé.

-T'en fait pas, j'ai autre chose pour toi.

En effet, Louise avait prévu d'aider Link à mieux s'intégrer à cette société. Pour cela, elle lui avait préparé, en peu de temps, un programme chargé. Très, très chargé. Pendant des semaines, la jeune fille inculqua à l'ancien paysan les notions de classes sociales et l'étiquette de l'aristocratie. La première partie ne posa pas trop de problème, les hiérarchies dans les deux sociétés étant semblables.

Par contre, pour ce qui était de la deuxième, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Link, s'était révélé assez critique envers les règles de vie aristocratique, qu'il surnommait « manières ». Les deux jeunes gens eurent souvent de petites confrontations à ce sujet. La plus violente étant assez récente. C'était au sujet du « devoir de noblesse ». Celui pour lequel les membres de l'aristocratie étaient prêts à mourir afin de servir la famille royale. Un devoir qui, une fois accompli, apporte renommée et le plus grand des honneurs. Cet ultime accomplissement rencontra un certain dédain de la part du familier. La colère de Louise avait été telle, qu'elle avait fait sauter un sort. Ce fut la première fois que la jeune fille utilisait la violence contre Link…et la première fois que le jeune homme s'emportait de la sorte. Il n'avait pas crié. Pourtant, le ton froid et sec avait eu l'effet d'un hurlement. Pendant deux jours, les deux jeunes gens restèrent chacun de leur côté. Contrairement à la dispute après la mission chez Scarron, ce n'était pas une simple bouderie, aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de s'excuser et leur mauvaise humeur était palpable par les gens alentours. Personne n'osait taquiner la petite magicienne, de peur de provoquer une explosion –au sens strict comme au sens figuré- de colère. Quand à Link, personne ne l'approchait. L'Hylien était enfermé dans un mutisme têtu et chaque fibre de son corps déclamait son envie d'être laissé seul. Cette attitude étonnamment bourrue arrivait même à faire capituler Criche, même accompagnée de Tabitha, qui continuait à lui enseigner leur langue, nullement intimidée par cette aura froide qu'il dégageait.

Certains commençaient à se plaindre de l'atmosphère lourde autour d'eux.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà la politique de ….

Bla Bla Bla…

Louise se retint de soupirer d'ennuis. Tous ces cours de politique étaient vraiment inintéressant surtout que, à force de vouloir briller aux yeux de ces parents, elle était très en avance sur le programme. D'habitude, la jeune fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle travaillait un autre cours, ou somnolait au fond de la salle, cachée par les rangées de garçons devant elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lignes de graphite sur la feuille blanche devant elle. C'était une habitude ces dernières semaines. Dès que la petite aristocrate s'ennuyait, elle griffonnait des dessins simples, presque juste croqués. Une vieille habitude d'occuper ses mains, qu'elle pensait avoir perdue depuis longtemps, pour occuper son esprit. La jeune fille laissait alors son esprit vagabonder sur des paysages imaginés au fils de petits récits racontés le soir ou en début d'après-midi, autour d'une table plus ou moins garnie de mets faits « maison ». A chaque fois que Louise les couchait sur papier, les images devenaient chaque fois un plus nettes, plus complexes. Dans son esprit, les mots des récits avaient pris, petit à petit, des formes au réalisme presque terrifiant. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'y être… D'entendre le vent doux qui agitait le feuillage dense dans une forêt paisible, de sentir la chaleur étouffante d'un volcan dont les émanations répandaient une odeur de soufre dans l'atmosphère. Oui. Elle sentait, dans la salle de classe, une odeur révulsante d'œuf pourri caractéristique de cet élément chimique qui empeste le laboratoire du professeur Colbert.

\- Louise Le Blanc de La Vallière, claqua sèchement la voix de l'enseignant. Mon cours est-il si déplaisant que ça ?

Son immersion dans ce monde imaginaire avait été si…profonde, qu'inconsciemment, Louise avait affiché une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ah ! Non, ce n'est pas le cas monsieur Leric…J'avais la tête ailleurs, veuillez m'en excuser.

\- Ecoutez, répondit le professeur sur un ton peu concerné. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, et je ne peux pas vous conseiller…Cependant, ce genre de désaccord peut arriver dans toute relation humaine. Je peux comprendre que cela affecte votre humeur mademoiselle, mais il me semble que cela ne doit pas être une raison pour la partager avec tout le monde…

\- Pardon…marmona-t-elle, penaude.

Les élèves ricanèrent à la remarque du professeur. Elle avait eu la vedette un petit moment, à cause de la mission donnée par la Princesse, mais elle restait ce qu'elle était : La Nulle, le Zéro.

\- Et je doute également que les mauvais élèves doivent se moquer d'une erreur de la part de la meilleure de la classe. En toute sincérité, la magie ne vous servira à rien si vous ruiner votre maison. A moins que vous voulez finir comme Fouquet ? Je pense dans ce cas que le familier de mademoiselle Louise sera ravi de vous mordre le derrière, commenta sèchement le professeur, une teinte de moquerie dans la voix.

L'air fut soudain immobile. La remarque avait fait mouche, comme d'habitude.

Louise, même si elle s'ennuyait un peu pendant ses cours, appréciait beaucoup le professeur Léric. Il était tout le contraire de Link : Grand, presque 1m95, élégant, strict sur l'étiquette aristocratique et, surtout, très zélé. Il venait de la petite noblesse, et avait obtenu sa place à l'Académie grâce à son talent et son travail assidu sur la politique et l'économie. La rumeur dit que même la Princesse Henriette venait demander conseil auprès de lui. En tout cas, la protection qu'elle lui accordait, ainsi qu'à sa famille, était bien réelle. Celui-ci donnait le pouvoir de remettre des nobles un peu trop sûrs d'eux à leur place, et il ne s'en privait pas.

« Mon rôle est de vous préparer à être des adultes responsables, accomplis et utiles à leur pays. Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes que des adolescents gâtés et ignorants. Je ne vous dois, par conséquent, aucun respect autre que la civilité des plus basiques. Alors n'espérez pas de courbettes et de compliments. Vos chevilles sont déjà bien trop gonflées à mon goût, et il serait dommage pour vous de ne plus savoir marcher. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait dit aux élèves de première années, à par son nom. Et, comme il l'avait annoncé, il a toujours été impitoyable. Au sein de l'Académie, il était indifférent au rang social de ses élèves. D'une certaine manière, Louise était persuadée que monsieur Léric et Link pourraient s'entendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

A la pensée de son familier, la petite magicienne fronça les sourcils. Tout ça, c'est quand même de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais été grondée par monsieur Léric avant !

« Stupide Link ! Il est aussi buté que ses chèvres tiens ! »

Dans un élan de frustration, elle se mit à griffonner sur une nouvelle feuille. Louise se vengeait plus ou moins sur papier en représentant la tête de Link de toutes les façons possibles. Le nez qui coulait tout le temps, des boutons partout sur le front, ou encore des oreilles pendantes de labrador. Plus elle dessinait, plus elle se sentait pensive. Quel était donc ce trait particulier qu'il voulait cacher ? Finalement, Louise avait beau dire qu'elle comprenait, la curiosité lui brûlait les mains d'envie d'enlever cette foutue capuche. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le cours était terminé et que l'amphithéâtre était vide.

\- Je vois que mon cours vous intéresse, résonna une voix grave derrière la jeune fille.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Léric ! Vous m'avez fait peur…

\- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que cette…fantaisie ? continua-t-il en désignant le portrait devant Louise.

La jeune fille devint écarlate en un instant. Mais dans quelle situation embarrassante s'est-elle encore mise ? Que pouvait-elle dire pour expliquer ce grossier dessin censé représenter son familier ?

Le professeur, malgré son expression stoïque, s'amusait de la réaction de son élève. Il savait que la jeune fille n'écoutait jamais vraiment ses cours, mais il l'avait pardonné à cause de ses bonnes notes. Elle avait un esprit très critique, et alors que son enseignement provenait d'un milieu très conservateur, ses devoirs recelaient quelques idées révolutionnaires et pertinentes. Le plus drôle, c'était que l'auteur lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Louise avait une certaine maturité, que la plupart de ses camarades n'avaient pas. Pour le moment, Louise avait une réaction immature d'une adolescente de son âge.

\- Je suppose, dit-il, que cela est censé représenter votre familier ?

Louise hocha la tête penaude. Son comportement était d'un ridicule…mais il fallait bien qu'elle évacue toute cette frustration quelque part non ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de croiser votre compagnon, mais je n'ai pu échapper dernièrement aux discussions concernant monsieur Link.

La petite magicienne retrouva son calme, son embarras remplacé par la curiosité. Quel genre de discussion ses professeurs pouvaient bien avoir au sujet de son familier ? Aurait-il eu des comportements déplacés ? A cette idée, Louise fronça les sourcils. Alors il suffirait qu'elle ne soit pas près de lui quelques temps pour qu'il fasse des bêtises !

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à la Cour, continua-t-il, mais je peux aisément dire que les rumeurs qui courent sur votre familier sont plus folles et plus nombreuses que toutes celles qui peuvent bien s'y répandre.

La jeune aristocrate resta abasourdie un moment. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'est jamais attendu parler d'aucune de ces rumeurs ?

« Que peuvent-ils bien imaginer sur Link ? »

Elle était un peu inquiète. Les rumeurs pouvaient parfois prendre des ampleurs considérables et une fois ces idées saugrenues, plaisant l'imagination et l'idéal de chacun, répandues et ancrées dans les esprits, impossible de les dénier. La victime elle-même ne pourra rétablir la vérité, et que ce fut positif ou non, ces rumeurs l'enfermeront dans un moule douloureux.

\- A votre dessin, je suppose que vous n'avez pas plus de réponses à ces questions que mes consœurs.

\- Il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Il faut dire que nous ne lui avons pas offert immédiatement un accueil chaleureux. Sans parler que sa culture est totalement différente.

Louise fronça les sourcils. Les confrontations entre leurs deux cultures étaient sources de longues discussions qui, elle le devinait bien, faisait parler bien plus le jeune homme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand bien même la petite magicienne était susceptible et avait un tempérament…explosif, elle faisait l'effort, avec l'aide du caractère posé de son familier, de ne pas s'emporter à chaque remarque qu'il pouvait faire sur leur coutumes et croyances, de comprendre…mais c'était dur. Surtout lorsque l'Hylien faisait sa tête de mule.

\- Il pourrait faire un effort quand même, grogna-t-elle. Link peut être insultant par moment.

\- Ceci est le lot de toutes les rencontres interculturelles, commenta le professeur.

L'adulte eut un sourire amusé à la vue de l'expression d'incompréhension de son élève. Elle lui indiquait clairement qu'il venait de lui parler en langue elfique. D'une certaine manière, il était rassuré. Contrairement à la petite Tabitha, Louise n'était pas trop mature pour son âge.

\- Les principaux conflits entre les peuples sont dus à ces confrontations entre les différentes cultures. Chacun trouve que la logique ou les croyances de l'autre sont aberrantes et refuse toute forme de discussion. Souvent, cela créer une haine et une discrimination injustifiées.

La petite magicienne comprenait cela. Après tout, ses camarades avaient traité le jeune homme de monstre à cause de sa réaction envers les nobles et son absence de peur vis-à-vis de la magie. Elle-même avait été choquée par sa façon de penser.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue à la bibliothèque lui revint en mémoire. Sa remarque à propos des Elfes rejoint celle du professeur.

« Décidément, ces deux-là s'apprécieraient sûrement. »

\- J'aimerai quand même qu'il arrête d'insulter nos plus grands principes. En quoi le Devoir de Noblesse est une…une…

Louise ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il était impossible utiliser un mot aussi vulgaire ! Elle avait l'impression avoir du sable dans la bouche rien qu'à y penser !

\- « Connerie » ? finit le professeur.

Un tel mot venant de la bouche du professeur le plus craint et le plus respecté des élèves aurait s'évanouir bien des parents.

\- Je dois admettre que certains termes crus du parler du bas peuple ont une efficacité certaine dans leur véracité et leur simplicité, ajouta Mr.Léric.

\- Vous…Vous êtes d'accord ? arriva à articuler la jeune fille, l'esprit vide.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi votre père me déteste ? ricana le professeur. Ma famille tient plus de la grande bourgeoisie que de la petite noblesse. Je connais bien la façon de penser de ceux qui vivent à la force de leur bras. Quand on a une famille à nourrir, la dernière chose à faire, est de mourir pour l'honneur.

Louise se revit à la taverne de Scarron. Elle voyait mal l'étrange bonhomme laisser ses protégées seules. Les durs mots de Link lui paraissaient plus clairs désormais.

« L'honneur, ça ne nourrit pas son homme. Mourir pour la gloire, c'est une belle connerie qui devient la seule excuse pour ceux laissés derrière de ne pas les pleurer. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Le jeune homme est bien différent de l'idéal qu'elle se faisait d'un héros. Noble, érudit, courageux, fort…Link était courageux, à n'en pas douter. Cependant, il n'était pas érudit sur les même choses que ce à quoi Louise s'attendait, il n'utilisait pas la magie et surtout…il ne savait rien de la Noblesse, de leur honneur. Son jugement était celui d'un homme de rien, sans attache à un nom, un seau familial. Cela le rendait à la foi agréable et trop impertinent aux yeux de la petite magicienne.

« Décidément, nous n'avons rien en commun lui et moi. »

Louise soupira, un peu abattue par cette réalisation. Le jour où ils pourront se comprendre n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Chaque fois qu'elle semblait attraper un pan du personnage qu'était Link, un autre aspect abstrait de cette personne de montrait, perturbant le portrait qu'elle essayait de peindre de lui.

Pourtant, il n'était si mystérieux que ça. Hormis son visage et, peut-être, quelques secrets de son peuple, le jeune homme ne cache pas grand-chose. Et malgré tout, il paraissait impossible de saisir sa façon de percevoir les choses, de penser.

\- Mademoiselle Louise.

\- Oui Mr. Léric ?

\- Vous comprendrez votre compagnon quand vous aurez d'avantage expérience. Et l'expérience vient avec le temps.

\- Je comprends…Merci professeur Léric.

Alors que la jeune fille quitta enfin la classe, le professeur sourit. Il semblerait, qu'enfin, la fougueuse magicienne s'autorisait les conseils de ses aînés.


End file.
